


Cold Blooded

by ItsTheEmpress



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arson, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death beam, Dismemberment, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Final Girl, Frieza - Freeform, Frieza Being an Asshole (Dragon Ball), Murder, Needles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Scarification, Self-Insert, Strangulation, Use of the Dragon Balls, Vaginal Sex, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta x OC, Yandere Frieza, dragon ball - Freeform, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheEmpress/pseuds/ItsTheEmpress
Summary: A young budding scientist named Carlie had finally crossed both Saiyan and Human DNA to make a highly useful battle stimulant that recently went green to be used to the general public. Vegeta being the donor to his mates success and his inflated ego wants to see her prosper properly. Until a sinister old tyrant is resurrected once again, and befriends Vegeta's flame and becomes very kind to her so suddenly... Turning a new leaf in the scientists eyes, and making Vegeta become wary of this friendship.
Relationships: Frieza/OC, Vegeta/OC
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	1. 2 Mad Scientists and a Saiyan

Stacks of paperwork, senzu beans, cups of coffee, and the blue screen of a computer monitor are all both Carlie and Bulma are used to at this point in her life, Late nights staying up and trying to perfect this edible serum Carlie, the young Biomedical Scientist had months prior, shown to her.  
Constantly, ever changing, coming up with something better one trial after another. “Carlie, I think we actually got it down pat.” Bulma said looking up at a monitor, moving her hand across a pad to show me the finalized product fully broken down for her on the screen. “Do you think it's time we tested it? Because if we actually had a willing participant-” “Not happening unless you actually got it perfected, babe.” Vegeta’s voice piped up behind me, Bulma groans and crosses her arms, as if she had planned on trying to talk the Saiyan into actually helping. Vegeta always showed up around midnight to bring her home to remind her that sleep is very much so a requirement.  
“Cmon it's kind of like glorified Adderall” Bulma laughs and walks over to her side giving her her mug. “Glorified Adderall to keep anyone close to death fighting but yea.” "Don't you trust, Carlie..? She was the one who came up with it in the first place." Bulma scolded him as Vegeta scoffed and looked up at the monitor. "It's not that, woman! I wont know its full extent unless were harmed beyond the capability of movement. So it's more of a battle ready stimulant." Carlie smiled and held onto her boyfriend's thick bicep adjusting herself against him.  
"Hehe I knew you were actually listening to me, thought everything I said fell on deaf ears with you, Geeta." Carlie giggled, the prince rolled his eyes "please.. if your using my Genetic makeup i'd like to know what the hell you're doing with it," Everything highlighted on the screen in yellow was His genetics and everything in red was human, "and i think your hands were more than sufficiently capable" any type of compliment from him was a win and hearing such kind words honestly made her blush.  
"Awww. Carlie your so cute..Vegeta you better take care of her." Bulma warns, poking him in the arm, as Vegeta practically stares daggers at her, I throw on my gloves and snap them as Carlie goes to the machine and moves some things into place until every little yellow and red highlight is connected on a level that looks.. right… "i think.. this will be our tester.." Carlie mutters crossing the lab and throwing a switch spinning the sample at max speed. "45 minutes until completion" The computer spoke.  
This completion is nothing short of a biomedical miracle on Carlie’s end. Merging human and alien genetic code and making it easy for both humans and Saiyans to use it.. Something so small she came up with for times of Human-based war made reality, then science fiction then reality again. "I need to test this when it's done.. where's Goku?" She ask brows raised and only earns an expressionless shrug from Vegeta. “Do I look like his keeper?” “No but you two are attached at the hip more than you and I are.” She remarks, earning a snort from Bulma, Carlies heels clicking at the ground as she throws the gloves away. “I can just go home and let you walk home, woman.” “You wouldn't do that to me…” He huffed and did not respond. She was right, she yawned really tired, "i just might, dont test me, woman."  
“Ill see you tomorrow Bulma, gonna get these damn heels off.” She took off her lab coat and threw it haphazardly into the laundry bin beside her. “Later you two.” She said she was still ever wide awake at ungodly hours of the night.  
“So glad she gave you decaf tonight… don’t need to waste my time coming to get you at 3 am.” Vegeta griped walking outside of the lab to the mid summer night air. “Damn, explains why im so tired” He chuckled to himself and opened his arms to carry her, Carlie took her spot in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck before he took immediate flight, the crisp night air buzzed by her, she could never get over this.. Pretty much the reason why she doesnt drive much anymore, spending the most time with him and him alone made him her top priority outside of her own work.  
Carlie had met Vegeta about 4 years ago when she was brought on by her childhood friend Bulma, when she shown promise in doing amazing things to help people around the world from the sick and dying to the lethally wounded from war with an injectable serum, Carlie being a young genius at age 18 at the time and as a budding BioMedical scientist, was rushed into the lab to Goku heal a lot faster with the serum in order to get him to Planet Namek.  
From there the young BioScientist went to planet Namek and met Vegeta in a less than reputable way but they met nonetheless, even to this day Carlie wouldn't call it ‘romantic’ at all, but fate had plans for the both of them.  
Ever since then Carlie took extensive interest in the saiyans and how they get stronger even when being brought to the brink of death. She wanted to exploit it and use it for the good of humanity and hopefully alien kind alike. Here she was, at the point where she can make a name for herself, with great help from Bulma.  
But right now, she's nuzzling her face into Vegeta’s neck and rubbing her hand up his armor and to his neck.  
Carlie fell asleep in his arms easily, the wind howling past her ear she fell asleep, almost instantly. Vegeta looked down to her and shook his head, aiming directly for their home they shared together. Once he gently landed on the balcony of their bedroom he nudged open the door silently with his boot, as to not awaken her at all. The prince lays his woman down in the bed with ease, pushing hair out of her face and takes her heels off so she can sleep comfortably, pulling the quilt over her, Vegeta kisses the crown of her head and went to prepare himself for bed, one long day, drawn to a close. The truth was, Vegeta didn't know the whereabouts of Goku.. he couldnt put a pin on it power level wise either… he paced around the bathroom, feeling a weird pit of dread annoying the prince deeply, why was it there, nothing of great power is on the way to destroy the planet hed come to find as home, “What the hell are you up to, Kakarot…” He sighs and turns to lay down with his woman, but it was all too ominous to him to ignore. He shook his head of any discernible negative thoughts and drifted off to sleep


	2. Waking Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young budding scientist named Carlie had finally crossed both Saiyan and Human DNA to make a highly useful battle stimulant that recently went green to be used to the general public. Vegeta being the donor to his mates success and his inflated ego wants to see her prosper properly. Until a sinister old tyrant is resurrected once again, and befriends Vegeta's flame and becomes very kind to her so suddenly... Turning a new leaf in the scientists eyes, and making Vegeta become wary of this friendship.

5 am slowly crawls to light, the morning dew basking the window in a serene fog that she can only come to appreciate, Carlie sits up in bed and pats the bed to find it empty. Vegeta had gotten up before her to get himself in the shower, a morning routine she was all too familiar with. The familiarity was a customary positive to her, something so simple as waking up to know he's still there is so sweet to her..   
Carlie had pulled herself out of bed and dressed in simple attire, nothing too over the top. Leggings, knee-high boots, blue tank top, long cardigan. Easy, simple to move around in, no business meetings today, just her and Bulma. “Hurry up, your burning daylight.” the impatient prince harped, as she walked up to him. “Yea yea I'm ready, Vegeta.” She says he pushes open the balcony door and scoops her up into his arms and flies off, her arms holding tightly onto his suit.   
The flight is normal, for the most part, silent and calm, until she looked up at Vegetas face, solemn and anticipatory, brows knitted like he can plainly feel something. Something feels very off with the way his face is and she cannot put a finger on it.  
“Hey. Vegeta?” She held his face and gently tapped it, his brow raised as if saying he's listening. “What's wrong, I know that look on your face.” She states, his voice becomes flat and her hand trails down his neck to the muscle between his shoulder and neck. “There's a power level that I don't recognize..” “is it Go-” “No. Stay behind me, ok.” Vegeta says holding his little woman as she nods her head, gulping when they made contact with the concrete of the balcony.

It was like a weird crowd was formed, gathered of all their friends and the Z warriors. It was… uncomfortable because the look that was shared between them was an apprehensive one.  
Goku turned around and met eyes with Vegeta and Carlie. A bead of sweat rolling down his face. “Something tells me that your the reason why everyone is gathered, Kakarot.” He crossed his arms over his chest, Carlie staying a fair distance away from him, only 2 steps exactly.   
“Vegeta! Yo! Uhm uhhh I was going to tell you when I had the chance but now that you are here-” The larger Saiyan saw Carlie and he started to sweat more, “What kind of proverbial hole have you dug us into now” SHe asked eyes narrowed skeptically,   
“Nothing too bad! It's not like it's permanent it's technically only for several days but nothing that bad.” Goku scratched the back of his neck and Bulma came up and something coiled hard in Carlie’s stomach… something just wasn't right… at all, with Vegeta watching the engineer went up to Carlie's ear and whispered.   
“Goku thought it would be an amazing idea since we were mixing alien blood together he'd go get us another one…” “W-who in the hell would that be?” She asked, nervously holding onto Bulma and the power level intimidatingly high, high enough to almost feel like Vegetas going to erupt into super Saiyan right in front of her.   
“Kakarot, my patience is wearing thin, tell me what the hell is going on n-” He was cut off by a voice that was eerily familiar, enough so that it made the little human engineer sick to her stomach, both nasally and poised with a tone she’d thought she would never hear again.  
“Now, now, Vegeta, one would think your friends would keep you better informed of my arrival, It’s almost deliberately careless.” The voice cut the air like a knife, cold and condescending. The group backed up slightly, parting ways to the figure walking forward. 

Frieza had a way of imposing himself above everyone else in the group, his existence was a threat to everything in the galaxy and beyond that. Carlie's eyes grew wide and her hand had gone to cover her mouth, Bulma attached to her arm protectively.  
Vegeta’s mouth curled into a snarl, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as the vein in his forehead began to throb unceremoniously. Frieza had his chin down and eyes closed, his unmoving figure was terrifying to say the least, with one hand behind his back he spoke.  
“It is very much so a pleasure to see the likes of you again, and it seems you have brought me the woman in question the big idiot was harping about..look at you.. Again bringing what is asked of you too me..” He chided, his eyes snap open and look up at Vegeta, anticipating his rage filled reaction to his presence in his life again. Frieza’s tail moved side to side as he stood before Vegeta.   
“I dont escort, anyone, to you, Frieza. The only place you'll be escorted too is back to the deepest recesses of hell.” Vegeta barked, tensing his enormous frame blocking the thunderstruck woman behind him, pale and almost ready to faint.  
“Chill out Vegeta. We made a deal.” “What are you on about?” Goku recoiled at Vegeta's shout, the small crowd of fighters behind Frieza held their ground, still fairly unaware of what this deal is, and wondered gawking at this nightmare remade.

“I said it before, Carlie wants to get a hold of new genetics for her serum thing and I thought well why not bring him back to do that!” He chuckled nervously, as if the fighter was waiting for a beat down from the prince… or everyone else in the group adjacent.  
Frieza’s head tilted to the side to view the nervous woman behind Vegeta, then back to closing his eyes and tilting his chin down his long tail moving side to side and then back to his front.   
“So this is the brilliant scientist in question,” He piped up, his hands still anchored to his back as he reopened his slitted eyes to a very overprotective Vegeta.. 

“Color me unimpressed but I guess since my time here is limited, I may be sueded otherwise to comply with her little experiments with my genetics but I truly do not think they would come to any fruition...” He boasted, insinuating that she has no capability of doing this made her blood boil, his words stung her chest a bit, she furrowed her brows and pulled her arms away from Bulma, walking directly beside her Saiyan she crossed her arms.   
“I don't know who you think you are, coming back with bravado you no longer have.” She began, the sweat from everyone on that balcony started to run down their faces in fear, eyes wide and teeth gritted, as she stood face to face with the tyrant, whose eyes remained trained on her, his face 100% unreadable expression.  
“I don't need to impress anyone with my accomplishments, all I care about is their result, so I could do without your close-minded bs.” Carlie said flatly before walking away. “Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving.” The young scientist made her leave from the balcony, Bulma following in tow, headed to the lab to begin a long day.  
The weight of stress and solid brass balls Carlie had pulled out and threw down to the former emperor was careless and extremely impressive, Vegeta remained slack-jawed and speechless in regard to his woman who just blatantly disrespected his former superior to his face…   
“Well isn't it like you monkey? To get someone with enough nerve to speak to me like that, I do have to admit... I'm impressed.” He tilted his head and held his chin thoughtfully.  
“Bulma insisted I have the wing to myself until I return to Otherworld. So for now i will too, take my leave.” The icejin spun on his heel and his tail slapped Vegeta in the face leaving a red mark and causing the Saiyan to jump to Super Saiyan instantly, a vein bulging from his forehead as rage coursed through his veins.  
“It was interesting seeing you and your friends in the land of the living again Vegeta, hope you're enjoying it with your mate.” He sneers walking back into the building, vanishing around the corner in the opposite direction of which both the two women left.

The group of men remained there awestruck and unsure of what the hell to say. "Listen, as far as we know-nothings gonna happen to her.. and also I forgot to mention that ahh.. he's not going back to otherworld."   
Goku scratched the back of his head, the ensuing argument between the two full-blooded Saiyans ended up circling back around and got nowhere…   
Frieza was here and there was no other way of spinning it… when the Z warriors left, each one of them had one thought on their mind.  
How much longer of Normalcy will they see until something happens.


	3. All Work and No Play

The labrat herself always found herself entrenched in work, doubling up on the workload that she herself threw herself into. Carlie would do anything to perfect this in ways she never saw possible.. And goddamn did she nail it, she was just looking at the genetic properties that made this serum 100 possible… she was proud of it. She switched the screen to the gravity chamber, +her eyes softened and she watched Vegeta train, possibly getting some pent up aggression out, according to Bulma, he's been in there since he discovered Frieza’s physically there, in the building. Carlie’s eyes fluttered heavily and heard her stomach growl, loudly... How long had she been in the lab anyway?  
“Hey, Ms.overworked, are you going to go up and eat some time its almost dinner.” Bulma opened the lab door with a hiss, Carlie whipped her head around with blonde hair in her face and some bags under her eyes. “Hm? What..?” She says dreary and exhausted, Bulma comes over and pats her shoulder, “Get up, you're coming up to eat and that's final, god even I take breaks during the day, you hear me sleepy head?” She helps the tired girl to her feet.   
“Okay okay.. Let me call up Vegeta too, mkay?” Carlie stretched and disrobed herself of the lab coat, giving way to the cool sterile air. “You got five minutes... Frieza doesn't want anything as of right now so you nor Vegeta will see him..” “Good.. that's the last face I kinda wanna see right now…” She jokes and turns back to the computer to touch the intercom button to call up Vegeta, she hesitated and piped up.   
“Bulma?” “Yea? What's up?” Carlie chose her words carefully, eyes focused on the intercom button then as if it came so naturally to her.. The caring side of the earthling came out.   
“Was I being too bitchy to Frieza earlier? Should i give him a chance…? I mean like.. I gave Vegeta a chance…” She traced her fingers around the button and watched the Saiyan blast a bot to smithereens. Bulma watched her and tilted her head, the genius knew how soft Carlie was… Gave everyone who deserved it a second chance. Everyone. Even Vegeta on Namek..and that was… a nightmare situation that neither the young scientist nor the engineer could ever forget.  
“Carlie… if you think it's in your best interest to trust him, for your studies that is 100% your call... I'll stand behind you every step of the way… and maybe Vegeta.” She joked and left, light heels clicking at glossy white tile.   
She was right..  
The young scientist looked at the intercom button and pressed it without looking at the screen, she could still hear Vegeta’s grunts and the sound of metal being crushed beneath his fist.   
“Vegeta, Dinners almost ready. Ill be up shortly.”  
Her eyes raised to the screen and her heart stopped in her chest. All she saw was white and the bright vermillion pupils, looking viciously into the cameras lens, a blackened evil smirk lined tight lips, and just as fast as the tyrant's face appeared… it was gone, within a blink of an eye…Back to Vegeta taking a look at the main camera and nodding, wordlessly. She was pale faced and shaking, clutching her chest like she could slow her heart like that… what the hell was that… 

Upon leaving the lab, Carlie was rubbing her temples and desperately trying to get that weird vision out of her head, it must be the long hours that are getting to her, delirium and lack of food usually does that to just about anyone, human and Saiyan alike.  
Speaking of Saiyan, Carlie was distracted from her sleep deprived stupor by the sight of her boyfriend, waiting, arms crossed and leaned back against the wall, same stern look on his face, eyes flicker back up to her and stand back up straight, the obvious look of annoyance on his brow evident by the grunt he gave her upon looking his woman in the eye. “What crawled up your ass?” “Kakarots careless ignorance. Whats with the faraway look in your eyes?” He retorted with the same intent to make a jab at her homely appearance. “If you must know,” She starts, hooking her arm around Vegetas as they walked in tandem down the hall “Its done.. Its perfect. That serum we made is absolutely perfect in every way shape and form.” Vegeta beamed with a newly inflated ego, an ego he had staunched since he found out who is practically haunting these halls.  
“You act like i'd be surprised, woman. To say it's in a saiyans blood is pointing out the obvious,” “You've got that right, if I'm not wrong this should have regenerative properties that could cure fatal wounds! Even highly cancerous cells" Vegeta held the door open for her and the both came out to the wide and round fixed table on the balcony, the sun about an hour or 2 from starting its decent.   
“Wait, but how do you know? Have you tested it?” Vegeta asked as Bulma sat down at one end so they can form a triangle across from one another. “Oh you guys are talking about that witchcraft in Carlie's lab that can basically cure cancer.” Bulma beamed as their plates were brought to them. The perks of working with a billionaire made her feel enormously wealthy. Even if its short lived by the end of the day.  
“Yes that. No Vegeta we haven't tested it.. Yet. But we've got a marine coming in tomorrow. Been on life support and his commanding officer demands we test it on him, i know we got a breakthrough on our hands.” Carlie says digging into her dinner, beaming with shared pride that from the prince sitting beside her was borderline radioactive. 

Her mind was wandering to the potential with the new guest in the building, now might as well be a good of time to bring it up. Vegeta noticed the thoughtful look on her face and came right out and asked “What is it?” She took in a deep breath “I'm really considering… using the genetic properties, of Frieza..” Vegeta stopped eating for a moment and closed his eyes. The prince had the most unreadable expression but she could tell he wasn't having it, the idea already taking a hard toll on him.   
Memories and dark history with the man he once was has resulted in countless sleepless nights and spouts of absolute annoyance and tireless stress his rage was Volcanic when they met originally, Carlie understood it, even supported him training or exerting his anger in ways that only he knew how, Carlie even did her best to help him with his stress and would ground him from time to time, letting him know that he is not in that position anymore and he has full control of himself and his life.  
He would never admit it but every little bit of her help counted, though the struggle was an everyday issue for him. “Not having this conversation here, Carlie...” Vegeta growled possessively, he went back to grabbing his fork and remained stone-faced eating. “It's completely up to you Carlie, he is here until he has to go to other world.”   
Vegeta’s eyes widened a moment and shrunk “‘Bout that..” Both Carlie and Bulma mid-bite look at the Saiyan who literally cannot be stopped eating. Its almost impressive. “Your serious..hes not going back?” Vegeta looked at Carlie and held her hand under the table as she gulped hard, she gently pushed her plate away from her.. An appetite spoiled. “You will not let him force you to stop eating.. Eat.” He gives her hand a squeeze..  
Stay strong for him, that's all she can do at this moment. “Ill eat for your peace of mind,” she mutters and goes back to having her meal, Vegeta rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

From beyond the doorway to the balcony, the former Emperor stood. Silently listening, hand tucked behind his back and one hand under his chin in a fist. Listening intently with his eyes shut. To say the least, Frieza was entertaining the idea.. He walked away, back to his wing of the building, his power level at absolute zero to remain hidden and inconspicuous, with a dreadfully sinister smirk on his face he thought to himself.  
“If this woman is truly as intelligent as she seems… enough so to stop a mortally detrimental illness or injury... Maybe she isn't as worthless as I thought... Clever girl… clever clever girl.”


	4. A Wolf in Sheeps Clothing

The evening had come and gone and the ever persistent scientist remained at Capsule Corp until early in the morning, all nighters were not common but when they happened, they happened for a damn good reason, after she explained to Vegeta about how she probably won't be home tonight because of work she had to do, Vegeta begrudgingly understood.  
Here is where veritable magick happened, she had spliced the original serum to making another, another she is planning on using on herself, her vision was going at a pace she couldn't stand and within the Saiyan genetic properties there was potential to fix that considerably, but she couldn't find two links yet..  
Capsule Corp was almost fairly barren, save for Bulma who was off doing something or other with the company to expand this serum far and wide to armies and governments to take advantage of, and to be available at the disposal of hospitals. She was mostly reveling in a very special and important time in her life, All while that was occurring a familiar feeling of interest came across her mind..  
Frieza..  
Since he was here she wanted to see if he was willing to comply with her, maybe actually strike up a genuine camaraderie with the former emperor. Carlie sighed and hoped that that opportunity would occur soon, it was way too early to think this way but she sipped her coffee and sighed looking out upon the horizon in the direction of the rising sun.  
She most certainly didn't have to hope for long though.

Frieza pads lightly thru the building towards the balcony. His eyes are closed. His chin set low. His face expressionless. His arms are crossed behind his back. He walks as if he knows his way around even though he’s unfamiliar with the setting.   
Confident and cold. His tail flicks placidly behind him.   
As he nears the exit, he stills, his eyes snapping open and his vermilion pupils constrict as he catches a familiar scent. The girl. The one that the insolent wretch of a Saiyan is so fond of.   
His mouth creases into a sadistic grin. How very unfortunate of Vegeta to leave her alone like this.  
Anything could happen to her…….. She could FALL. Among other things……  
His eyes close again and his mouth relaxes into a pleasant smirk as he purposely thwaps his tail against the doorframe upon exiting onto the balcony. It’s a loud snap. He’s testing how easily she startles. How much fun this is going to be.

She is familiar to loud noises, but one that sounded so fleshy and deliberate made her shoulders stiffen for a moment, she turned her head, long blonde hair falling from her shoulder as she looked up at him.. she's not an idiot, she's gotten used to the formality of weird occurrences here but he was a new weird, one she wanted to understand.

He stops a respectful distance away from her, his chin still lowered, his eyes still closed. Arms still tucked behind his back.  
“Good morning, Carlie.”

"Good morning, Frieza. I didn't realize you were here, no one really told me where you'd be staying." She remarks with a small welcoming smile, her demeanor was constantly in a relaxed state, trying to be relaxed around Frieza was going to be a task though, touching the screen of a holographic screen she had to view the genetic properties for her eyes, to shut away the thing she was previously looking at into her watch and sip her coffee.

He opens his eyes at her then, his pupils dilating and constricting as they adjust to the light and as he focuses on her. Lifts his chin and his smile becomes amiable enough.   
“Isn’t that shameful?” It's more of a statement than a question. “One would think your friends would keep you better informed. Especially with someone as dangerous as myself on the premises. It’s almost deliberately careless.”  
His tone is not threatening in any way as he walks directly up to the edge of the balcony. Not facing her, but facing out to the skyline. He’s still maintaining a respectful distance for conversational purposes. About 3 feet. And he casts her a sidelong, placid glance before looking at the morning. She stretches out her shoulders and watches him saunter to the balconies edge.

She raises a brow and maintains eye contact with him, she sips her coffee and crosses her arms fixing her lab coat that still hangs on her shoulders, she snorted at his remark. "I think my friends would be suspicious if anything were to happen to me with someone with such a history of being so volatile like you here," she sits up and crosses her ankles like a proper woman, "so i wouldn't see it careless, id see it as they know i know better" she shrugs

She had some bags under her eyes from being tired. "Forgive me if I look horrible, didn't sleep last night." She states turning herself toward him.   
He listens to her apology. Then speaks again, his tone now very much playful.  
“Did your ape mate keep you awake?” His head turns toward her, his eyes dancing with merriment. “If I remember correctly, he was always quite high strung in my army. Very prone to impulsive behavior.” His gaze returns to the horizon and he relaxes his arms to place his hands on the railing.   
She twitched her eye at the statement about Vegeta but keeps her composure "hm, if you must know I was in the lab last night, with what Vegeta is doing i'm not sure" she didn't want to give too much information away because its none of his business what her man is doing.   
"He's told me quite a bit about you, but meeting you like this, after being resurrected again is something I didn't expect, hope you dont disappoint" she laughs to herself, she conducts herself like a woman who can't be moved, despite the nervousness she felt in the pit in her stomach.  
Frieza's eyes widen and his pupils rotate towards her, his head following suit. He’s expressionless for a moment, simply watching her as she adjusts herself. Then his eyes close and his head falls back a bit as he laughs openly.

“OHOHOHOHOO! I have been guilty of many things in my long life, Carlie. I can assure you that disappointment has never been one of them.” For the briefest moment, his smile is both wolfine and knowing, before it relaxes into his customary smirk. 

Carlie rose to her feet upon hearing his laughter, she took tepid and slow steps to his side, around 3 feet the same, the drop beneath them was easy to kill just about anyone if they couldn't fly.

He looks back out again, leaning his body forward onto his hands as he peers down. Then his stance normalizes as he looks back at her. As if he’s analyzing every bit of his surroundings. Ever watchful. His tail flicks again. It is unknown whether this movement is deliberate or instinctive. He sees her eyes shy to his tail and he chuckles again.

“And yes, slipping death appears to be a talent of mine.” His tone is conspiratorial as his eyes close briefly, not blinking. He doesn’t ever blink. It is more as if he’s gathering his thoughts. When he speaks again, his question is laced with curiosity.  
“So you work in the lab? What is it that you do there?” He chuckles. “Of course, I understand if you’re not permitted to tell me. I am merely curious about you, Carlie.”

She thought she'd take a chance. Her longish nails click on the railing. Hes curious of her..? What does that mean.. the thought around it kind of made her cheeks heat up in a nervous blush before she subdued it.

"Curious huh? Didnt think of you as the thoughtful type." She breathily laughed.  
Frieza’s sharp eyesight easily catches the dilation of the blood vessels in her cheeks as they flush. And one side of his mouth curls wickedly. But he doesn’t comment. He watches her approach. He watches her lean upon the railing. He hears her small barb and chuckles in a good natured way. “I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?”  
Her project was months in the making, working with Bulma brought her little success even closer. She leaned on her elbows looking over at him, her long blonde hair flowing with the early wind, she began to give the tyrant a little run down on her stimulant.

"If you must know, i am manufacturing a serum both edible and injectable to heal anyone while giving them the necessary energy to keep them awake, or with these standards I live with, alive and fighting. Like an adrenaline rush while critically injured. It's successful on Humans as of right now. It's the bridging into other alien species that's the pain in my ass to figure out" she rolled her eyes, wary of the tail that could easily throw her over the edge  
His face perks with, now genuine, curiosity as she speaks of her work. He listens intently, his hands leaving the railing as his arms cross. 

“Fascinating. My own scientists had been working on battlefield stimulants before my little soirees into your underworld.” His eyes close and his smile becomes angelic. A reptilian mockery of candid innocence.   
“Unfortunately, none of the test subjects could tolerate the serum at the time.” He doesn’t elaborate on their fate. He doesn’t have to.   
His face relaxes and his eyes open to return to that same unsettling unblinking gaze. 

She widens her eyes briefly, kind of ego boosted with the idea that she came up with something almost to complete success, where Frieza's men could not. 

He turns now, his bottom facing the railing as he hoists himself to sit directly upon it. His back is ramrod straight as his arms cross upon his chest. His chin dips and his eyes close and he smirks. His ankles cross as well, delicately, and his tail flutters harmlessly in the open air.

“Do you require an alien test subject?” She rolled her eyes back to Frieza "As much as i would love to say yes, i don't really think my Vegeta would like it very much if i willingly gave you that. Wouldn't work well unless you were close to death anyway" she stood up straight and twirled her hair back into a bun on top of her head.

She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose, "the serum is perfected in Humans, I had generals ask me for it directly I truly think it's because of my affiliation with Bulma, but then again most great successes dont come singlehandedly." she mused and looked dreamily back out at the sunset, eyes blinking thinking of the reason why she made it.

Frieza grins in an amused way as she speaks of having military leaders approach her regarding her work. “Impressive. In a different time, I would have offered you a job.” 

"Its not all my doing, no.. gotta give some of the credit to the one person who offered his dna unto me.. Vegeta.." she puts her chin in her hand, "he gave me the idea to mix forms of his dna and other components necessary for regeneration and adrenaline stimulants into making it better." Her lab coat falling from her shoulders from the early morning wind.

His face blanches into distaste as she explains just how she managed to improve her serum. Specifically at the mentioning of his previous subordinate. But he continues to listen to her, watching his own strong toes as they dangle below him. Flexes them. Relaxes them. Nods as she speaks. At the words ‘my Vegeta' his eyes close again and his preferred smirk returns.

“Such a shame that you never had access to superior DNA. But, then again, only bad things happen when scientists meddle with the genetic coding of my kind.” He chuckles at some internal joke.   
she felt immense pride in herself and looked at the Icejin to her side now one step closer to him, she wouldnt say its comfort.. maybe he isn't a bad guy anymore.  
"I might have entertained the thought, I was going to ask you when I got to know you better but since we're on topic, im not ignorant to complicated genetics, so unless it kills me upon getting it from you it's no worry of mine, Frieza, hehe"   
His eyes widen again and he watches her adjust her hair, his head tilting to one side. Curiosity. He gazes at her for several moments without saying anything, his face expressionless.   
Then his tail snakes forward, without warning, the tip slipping under the lapel of her lab coat to tug it back up upon her shoulder. To set it right. Before it trails back off the balcony to flutter in the light breeze below. 

The movement of his tail roaming up her shoulder made her gulp she muttered a curt "Thank you" as she took a sip of her brew covering the most unnecessary blush again. Frieza grins openly at her before dropping his face and closing his eyes.   
“You are quite welcome, Carlie.” 

He inclines his head toward her coffee, his nostrils flaring in interest at it’s scent.   
“What is that?”  
He's much closer than before, I can see the sheen in the purple crown of his head.   
"If it wasn't so early in the morning it would be spiked with alcohol, but for now its coffee, with Vanilla.. it keeps me awake in the morning, if i do all nighters i need it more then ever, being in your presence can wake anyone up though." She can see the red even closer in his eye and its kind of threatening but she doesn't really waver.  
He listens as she explains her beverage to him and his eyes once again open with ribald curiosity as he looks directly at it.   
“I too, enjoy imbibing alcoholic beverages in the evenings. Although a good dry Merlot is more to my liking.”   
She blinks her lashes and raises her eyebrows, normally when she learns someone's drink of choice she buys one for them out of the kindness of her heart, mostly as a party starter or something to drink with her.. "i will keep that in mind,"  
He then uncrosses his arms and lowers his hands, one on each side of his hips, to grip the railing and he leans forward towards her. The musculature of his biceps and abdomen quiver as he does so and he looks at her very intensely as his smile turns downright devilish.   
Watching him lean forward to her she felt her heart slam into her throat, his eyes predatory and she can see her reflection in them like glass.

“As for my DNA…….. I would be obliged to honor you with this piece of myself……. Provided your simian mate…….” He quotes her exact wording. “your Vegeta…… doesn’t become unreasonably offended by such a gesture.” He sits back up and his smile once again becomes serene.  
“Not that I’d mind testing his power, mind you. I simply would not wish for him to be upset with YOU for making such a bold step in the name of progress.”  
Taking one step back she thought for a moment.  
"I hate keeping secrets from him, if i'm going to take anything from you i’d have to tell him" Her loyalty to him was stronger so entertaining even enhancing any serum with Frieza’s genetic makeup was both thrilling to her and possibly a nightmare to Vegeta she didn't know yet.   
His crimson irises constrict and his expression drips with amusement as she speaks of having to tell her mate of his generosity.   
“By all means. I wouldn’t dream of keeping anyone in the dark.” His eyes close briefly and he repeats that unsettling childlike smile. “I’m proud of my donation to your cause.”  
She took a breath and rested the empty mug on the glass table beside her "if i do any of this you need to promise me.. here and now, no funny business, no harming anyone I love, or so help me Frieza" She spun her promise ring on her finger again, as if by reflex.   
His smile remains fixed as she admonishes him and tells him to do no harm. And his eyes remain closed as he lifts a graceful inhuman hand to rest it’s palm against the biogem upon his pale chest.  
“I solemnly swear that I mean no harm to you or your fellow simians. It would do me very little good to spurn the single person who is not speaking to me as if I’m an abomination, now would it? This donation is the very least I can do to repay your respect.”  
His eyes open and all innocence, feigned or otherwise, vanishes as his expression becomes predatory and he watches her twist her ring. His tail tip twists and draws an invisible figure 8 into the open air behind him.   
She deeply appreciates the fact that he's so willing to cooperate with her, her trusting little smile apparent on her face as she watches his graceful movements and tucked some hair behind her ear again with a light yawn.   
"Im probably going to head home so I can sleep after this so i'll have to make this quick.." she says with a fairly drowsy look in her pretty brown eyes. Frieza uncrosses his ankles and lifts his feet to grip the rail with his strong toes and hoists himself into a crouch. His hands, still clasped, are cupped to his chest. Very cat-like, his knees by his face, which is now a bit higher than hers. His tail swings lazily below him. His voice is knowing.

“I sense your mistrust. And I do not blame you. I was a very naughty boy at one time.” His chuckling is playful and his face relaxes into a teasing smirk. “Tell me, Carlie. What must I do to show you I am sincere?” He threads his fingers together and sets his clasped hands primly upon his legs.

"I'm not asking you to be nice with Vegeta or Goku for that matter, just be nice to me and I feel like everything will fall into place! I would appreciate it.. deeply, Frieza" He smirks as she says he doesn’t need to be nice to those apes. And downright leers when she says he must be nice to her. His pupils dilate and focus, first on one of her eyes, then the other, then both at the same time, as he gazes down at her.  
“How very generous of you, Carlie. So considerate of my own likes and dislikes. Fortunately for you, and for me, being nice to you is proving to be a rather easy task.” He looks at her hand as she extends it. His expression returns to curiosity and his eyes widen.

she extends her hand to him as if ready to shake his hand to solidify a deal. He leans forward again, the very strength of his thighs and his thick toes gripping the railing keeping him perfectly balanced, as he slowly extends his own hand to hers and grasps hers.   
His skin is much more cool than a human’s or Saiyan’s. He doesn’t shake as a human would either, but his thumb and fingers squeeze around her hand gently.   
It was just 4 short years ago where she had the worst encounter possible with the tyrant himself but here she was. Still feeling the Icejins cold grip gently on her palm, he's cold blooded.. it was strange but he was delicate about it. It was after the statement regarding consulting Vegeta did she notice how he pronounced his name...his stare was intimidating, but somehow she didn't flee. 

His eyes return to hers in amusement before he releases her hand and stands. He then crosses his arms and smirks down at her for a moment before nimbly using his ki to float to the balcony next to her. It’s like a leap but in slow motion.   
"Meet me in the lab tomorrow evening and ill have my answer for you over whether or not Vegeta agrees to let me have you.." she wrenched her eyes shut at her wording. "Fuck.. you know what i mean." She curses pinching her brow with her free hand. 

Upon her verbal faux pas, his eyes snap open quite wide and he turns his face up and to the side, fixing his gaze upon her. His mouth is smooth and unlined by any expression. His chin drops again.  
“Indeed.” This answer is almost a growl. But his voice softens.  
“No matter. You are quite tired, this much is apparent. Run along and get some rest. I’m going to hunt down some of this ‘coffee’ as you call it. I enjoy the scent of it on you. Until tomorrow then, Carlie? Is it presuming too much to call you my friend?” He looks back up with that childlike closed eyed smile.   
“You would be my very first, after all.”

She listened to Frieza still blushing lightly.. Why is he so charismatic.. Why would he be so nice to her? Even the comment about the coffee made her roll her eyes and chuckle again.. 

"i personally see no harm in calling you a friend at all, Frieza. I will head home to get some sleep and ill talk it over with Vegeta and i will see you tomorrow night." She backs up from the rail and not taking her eyes off of him and turning gracefully on her heel and trotting out as the sun rose on the horizon.

He doesn’t move as she backs away.   
But as she turns, he switches his arms from crossing at the front to crossing at the back. Raises his chin, opens his eyes, and watches her go.  
This secret gaze is FAR more predatory than any he had shown her.   
He watches her trot away. And shamelessly admires her form. The way she moves. The unconscious human ticks of her. Her warm blooded skin had felt quite soft upon his hand. This hand which had grasped hers now clenches subconsciously at his back.   
His new little friend.  
Oh this is going to be very fun indeed.


	5. Tender Moments, Raw Memories

Vegeta took several hours of training and absolute resolve to calm his nerves, 4 days alive again is 4 too many and just knowing he breathes the same air as the living once more really drives the prince into a state of bubbling rage beneath the surface, ready to erupt, a feeling of memories he buried for years resurfaced so abruptly; is way too much to think on all at once..  
It's now mid day. He finally cooled off enough to go home, Bulma had told him Carlie was returned home in the early morning. Kakarot of all people took her home after some swift apologizing to her for 'not thinking before acting', typical behavior. 

Vegeta pushed open the balcony door, wind blowing in lightly to see his woman, lain on top of the blankets with the same clothes she had on yesterday..   
"Tsk.." he walks in and gently palms the back of her head, she's snoring lightly.. "gods to sleep like that again.." he huffs.  
She slept like a rock, unmoving and unbending. It's really impressive. The prince in his life struggled to actually get a good night of sleep since Namek. Nightmares. Tumultuous horrible nightmares with latent signs of ptsd. He never would admit it. He's too prideful of himself to admit he's terrified of anything, or even has anything beneath him LIKE ptsd. 

He would wake up with a jolt in bed, drenched in sweat, gripping his chest still feeling the death beam that tore through his chest years ago, looking at Carlie in the middle of the night to her peacefully sleeping figure and remembering clearly what happened to her.. she encountered Frieza one on one on Namek. Dragon ball in hand the foolish girl had run from Vegeta fleeing for her life and got herself lost from Bulma and Krillin. Only to run smack into the emperor's hand. If she had ptsd he couldn't tell...it was.. concerning... seeing what he did to her... the look of fear and desperation in her eye, she didn't know whether or not she perished on Namek before everyone was wished back to Earth...

He grunted and sat on the bed beside her, the bed sinking beneath him was what woke her from her several hour nap. She sat up with hair still stuck to her face and looked at him "hm?" "Your awake." "Hm. You woke me, jerk." She turned over and held his hand, looking to the side of his face as he sat beside her. Looking out to the mid afternoon sun. "You doin ok?" She asked as he turned his head to her the same, infamous look on his face she's come to love so deeply. Carlie brought his hand to her face and pulled the white glove from it kissing his palm gently, she could see his muscles in his arms relax and tense at the warm and loving affection she graced his calloused skin.  
"Y'know two people who are in relationships for as long as we have, do this thing called communicate, Vegeta" she teased, causing him to snap out of his wordless stupor.   
"This whole damn thing is ridiculous don't you think?" "Frieza? Yea of course." He watched her hand move his around with ease, eyeballing the smaller digits working his massive hand around.   
"If you truly wish to communicate, since your my mate.. do you remember what happened on Namek...?" Carlie's eyes widened and shrunk.. she didn't... she watched hell like she never seen before open up.. and before she knew it she was out and then home.   
"No.. i remember very little.. i just remember towards the end going home" she answered truthfully. The prince turned on the bed and looked at her taking the same hand that had been moving it around. "Dammitall.. i cant believe.. hes here out of all times he could come back.." "i know Vegeta we'll figure it out so he can get out of our hair, i'm going to actually use his genetic code for my serum. It won't be long, I promise." He tensed his arms and gritted his teeth, desperately trying to change the subject.  
"Bulma told me since you've been mine for years, she helped me a couple days before HE got here.. out with something to do for you." Vegeta was a mystery as were human customs were to him. It was weird so telling her that he did something with help for her was a surprise. Hes unreadable in general so secrets were easy for the prince to keep.  
Carlie raised her brow and giggled. "You had Bulma help you? I'm sorry who are you and what did you do to my Vegeta..?" She teases while he held her hand in his with grace and a gentleness that made her stomach burn.   
"She told me to get this to make an honest woman out of you." He reached into his armor and pulled out a tiny ring box. Carlie shot up in bed and got full body chills her other hand going to her mouth. "V-Vegeta?" Before she could speak he popped open the box to the most dazzling ring she had ever seen.. a beautiful gold band and a bright blue stone as the centerpiece, surrounded by gorgeous clear diamonds.   
"Marry me?" He asked scanning her face for any sign of denial or hesitation.   
"I'd be a fool to say no to you..!" she cried and held her mouth as he slid the ring on her ring finger.. it fit perfectly.. the whole time Vegeta tilted his chin and puffed out his chest a weird sense of pride filling him.   
She was his for 4 years now he finally decided to solidify their relationship on a more 'Earthly' level.. she held his face and kissed him softly, his arm wound around her waist as he dominated it with ease and finesse, taking charge is what he did best.   
Carlie pulled him flush on top of her, making him grunt deeply and bite her bottom lip and pull it back, his hand latched to her neck as he pulled back and examined her through primal eyes of lust. “You do this to me, woman… you enjoy reducing me to wanting to tear into you?” he moves her head from side to side as he pressed gently upon her windpipe, that fire that buzzed within her core getting hotter and making her bite down onto her lip. “Always, Prince Vegeta…~” She strained beneath his powerful palm.  
With that simple little sentence, clothes were strewn haphazardly across the room with reckless abandon, Vegeta took what was his satiating there combined lusts within a few short hours, promptly putting the princes fiance to sleep, again.  
Vegeta sat up and looked outside to the neon skyline and looked back down to his woman, face buried in the pillows shocked he’s still not tired. He was snapped from it from the sound of Carlies phone vibrating. Bulmas name on the front of the phone. He grabbed it and answered. “Yes?” “Vegeta? Wheres Carlie?” “Sleeping still.” “Ugh. No wonder, anyway, the test was a complete success that Marine made a full recovery in 45 minutes flat! He was on deaths door the moment he arrived! Please tell her would you when she wakes up.” He ran his hand over Carlies naked back. “Alright.. anything else?” Bulma went quiet for a second making the prince raise a brow for a moment. “Tell Carlie, Frieza said that he will be waiting at the lab for the samples.” Vegeta gulped. Hard. And looked to the naked back of the woman sound asleep beside hjm “Got it.” “Thanks Vegeta.”  
He hung up the phone and left it at his nightstand moving beside her and wrapping an arm, protectively around her back. The idea sent his brain into a tail spin.   
Frieza and Carlie alone. Makes his teeth grit and him sick... Theres a viewing chamber beyond the lab… the two way mirror.. He can view everything… so that way shed be safe


	6. Liquid Gold

He wasnt bothered about her doing experiments on alien kind, it was Frieza who he was mostly worried about. She had lived up to what she said and spoke to Vegeta about taking samples from him the same way she did Vegeta years ago.. but the idea still plagued his mind as he walked down the stairs.. of Capsule Corps labs, the saiyan did this usual routine when he would come back from training, today he cut it short to stop in and see what was going on..  
Frieza stands patiently, his arms crossed behind his back, his chin low, his eyes closed. One foot is posed delicately in front of the other, one single strong toe tapping a slow rhythm upon the floor. His tail twirls sedately and occasionally behind him.  
He can hear the monkey long before he arrives. Strong assured steps. Confident. And Saiyan stench curdles in his nose before the Prince even sees his former superior.

Vegeta's boots tapped on the stairs until he came to the hall and saw the tyrant did his eyes narrow and his blood ran cold and then cranked through his body with anticipatory rage. "What the hell are you waiting for.." he growled fists clenched till the knuckles went white under the gloves

His mouth forms the tiniest smirk as Vegeta speaks. His eyes remain closed. And his voice drips with saccharin politeness.  
“Well hello, Vegeta. So good of you to witness my donation. ‘What the hell’ indeed.” He chuckles.He crossed his arms across his chest keeping his composure the best he can, his jaw clenched tight as he held his ground, the Princes pulse pounding from the idea that he's still there. "Here i thought she collected your infernal sample already, I knew it was strange enough that she'd be down here so early.." he grunted, as the icejin mused “I am merely here to assist my new friend, Carlie.” At her name, he gives Vegeta a slow, sidelong, wicked glance. One onyx eye twitched upon hearing the two words in the same sentence, if he didn't hold it together as well as he was he would have long flickered to super Saiyan by now. "Friend..? she is no idiot to call you a friend Frieza.." he snarls back at him.  
Frieza’s smirk grows for a moment, as Vegeta expresses surprise at the fact that his mate has yet to collect a sample.  
At his next sentence, the Tyrant’s eyes widen and he looks up at the Saiyan in mock surprise.  
“Who, Carlie? Stars no! She is an intelligent young earth woman. Surely you trust your mate enough to judge and keep her own friends for herself, yes?”  
He lowers his voice as he removes a hand from his back to curl his fingers as he studies his glossy black nails. His voice drops into a tone of complete boredom.  
“You needn’t worry about your Carlie. She is completely safe in my presence. She made me promise.” A small wicked smile before he continues. “This promise doesn’t apply to you tho, fallen Prince.”  
He watches his own hand flex into a fist, studying the less pronounced vein structures beneath his pale skin. His voice returns to a pleasant tone.  
“I’m not entirely certain that her needles will penetrate my membrane. Even with my own consent and will. But there are always.........” His face angles up to the Saiyan's and his grin is devilish as his voice becomes utterly wicked. “…… There are always other methods of collecting genetic samples.”  
His breath heavy and uncaged, like the very presence of each other just feels like two Lions let loose in a cage, each wanting to claim their territory for their own.  
He takes a step or two closer to the center of the room, upon hearing the sample he laughed heartily to himself and shot back "and what makes you think she would be tempted when shes got the genetics that matter most to her.." he boasts.

Frieza’s mouth returns to a relaxed smirk as he watches Vegeta seethe internally. It has been a long time since he has felt this much amusement.  
He hears Vegeta laugh and remark about his mate already having the genetics she desires the most. And he can hear the human in question approaching the door. He manages to slip one more jab in, his voice laced with good humor.  
“Oh but there is a difference between DESIRED genetics and SUPERIOR genetics, is there not?”

From beyond the door Carlie had finished gathering what she needed and clicked her pretty little heels from behind the door, opening it wide to reveal the little woman in the white lab coat a knee length dress and mid high heels making her just a tad taller than Frieza, she looked marvelous.. "come on in Frieza. Hi sweetheart!" she smiled at the emperor kindly, she winks at Vegeta with a smile.

He turns his face to Carlie as the door opens, his eyes closing and his face forming that unsettling childlike grin. His tail flutters eagerly.  
He hears her invitation to himself and chuckles at her pet name for her mate.  
“Sweetheart? How droll! Are you very sweet, Vegeta?” He’s tossing this comment over his shoulder as he pads into the lab, his voice very playful before becoming even tempered and good natured.  
“It is a pleasure to see you again, Carlie.”

Vegeta growls to himself and watches as his mate invites him into the lab with her, the other door unlocking, its the Viewing room bulma had set up for him or others to view, he entered it and leaned back against the wall as his woman gestured to the metal table in this sterile lab.  
"Now now no bickering in front of me please, I'm glad you came honestly, you're doing me a great service in this." She smiles turning to him, the lab coat open and Vegeta realized how short the dress is, exactly mid thigh, he likes it… but its to the point where her little tattoos on her legs are shown. "Have a seat, please, to cut to the chase im guessing you have thicker skin then mine huh?" She laughs and walks daintily to the counter top genuinely curious  
Frieza's head rotates slowly as he observes his surroundings. His pupils constrict and flicker about as he rapidly assesses each object in this room, ascertains its threat level, and dismisses it as harmless. The vermilion orbs sweep over what appears to be a large mirror, hesitating and dilating, but only for a moment.  
He then turns to the human as she motions for him to sit and expresses her appreciation to him.  
The movement of him floating upwards to sit on the higher table is graceful in a very inhuman way. His legs do not bend, nor does he appear to physically exert himself in any way. He then crosses his ankles.  
One hand, the one furthest from Carlie, grips the edge of the table. The other extends and rotates to lay his hand, palm up, upon his thigh.  
His eyes flicker up her body, then down again. And his voice is friendly and curious.  
“I never thought I’d say this, but I’m almost happy to have Vegeta here. I get to reap the visual benefits of your dressing for his arrival. But…….” His gaze settles upon her tattoos and his curiosity is palpable. “What are those markings?”  
"Well arent you direct, Frieza" she blushes and gets her final things ready her heels click when she stands about two feet from him looking down at the arm on his leg. He chuckles darkly as she remarks on his directness, but otherwise doesn’t comment. its like he has a cuff under his membrane.. she looks up when he mentions her tattoos. "Oh these? These are some of my tattoos, they were fun to get but i have little time to get more on me" she shows the one on her leg that looks like lace going up her leg, vanishing under the dresss. 

Unfortunately from the viewing room Vegeta can only see.  
Not hear. 

She reaches up and grabs a device with a needle in it, touching his forearm and feeling it, it feels taught when she tries to look for a vein "wow your much thicker skinned then i imagined." She thought with her eye going to his face for a moment.  
His tail flutters as she touches his arm.  
When he hears her comment, once again, upon the thickness of his skin he answers in an oddly gentle voice.  
“Let us see if you can get under my thick skin.”  
He leans forward slightly, his face becoming expressionless as he stares into her eyes with predatory intensity. He doesn’t blink and his face doesn’t move as his tail tip slithers up to wrap around his arm, just below the bicep. The digit ripples as it squeezes mercilessly, becoming a tourniquet of sorts.  
His hand flexes into a fist and he squeezes this too. And upon his forearm, just below the edge of his bio armor wrist gauntlet, a thick vein begins to stand out under the tough membrane.

The whole situation was surprisingly unsettling when she witnessed it, his burning stare and the hard fist he balled up, gave her flashbacks to Namek, all she witnessed. She convinced herself hes changed as she took a step closer. Close. Dangerously close. He’s too quiet.  
She reached beside him and grabbed a glove and a vial with a swab "this is to only soften general areas of scars or membrane.. only used it a couple times but it should make it easier to pierce, hopefully." She swabbed it over his vein and then fixed the needle over his skin, a red dot over it.  
His eyes remain unblinking. His pupils twitching to match the movement of her pupils. When her face moves, his does as well, if only slightly. Maintaining that intense eye contact. His response is that same quiet calm.  
“That’s very generous of you.”  
Vegeta had a droplet of sweat rolling down his face as he watched 'dont you fucking touch her...dont touch her..' he grit his teeth. He didn’t care if she touched him because she can't do as great a damage as he can to her..  
Carlies hand touched his leg feeling like the tail kinda moved his arm back more, purposefully or not she didn't seem to think so.

His pupils finally leave hers when her hand touches his leg, but only for an instant before the eye contact is reestablished. His quadriceps quivers under her hand. His voice continues its calm monotone.  
“Your hands are very warm. And soft. The feeling of them is very pleasant. Don’t be afraid, Carlie. You are my first friend. And such a small object will hardly be felt much less reacted to. I wont harm you.”  
Her hand shoots up away from his leg and smoothes down her dress.  
"OH yikes! that was abit much on my part." The cold part of his thigh still resonating on her engagement ring. She witnesses his blood flow into the tubing.

As soon as he feels his vein is tapped, Frieza relaxes his tail from his arm as well as relaxes his fist. This allows his blood to flow more freely into the tubing. His gaze still hasn’t left her face. 

He feels her hand leave his leg and his tail twitches. Almost as if he had meant to prevent this separation. But it only twitches before stilling. He hears her apologize again. And in that same gentle voice.  
“You are very beautiful when you are nervous, Carlie.”  
Her cheeks turn dark pink again and her heart slams in her chest. With discomfort she looks down and away from him "shh, no i am not.” She brushes off the compliment, but still takes it in stride.

She feels a breath of fresh air very relaxed when he reassured her . "Thank you, Frieza. Sorry if i seem apprehensive around you its 100% nerves, especially seeing as though the first time i saw you wasnt exactly.. a good introduction, Ill get over it I promise you that." she admits feeling foolish for thinking ill will of him after 4 years, he's had to have changed. Her eyes looking in the opposite direction of the mirror.  
He listens to her apologize and he chuckles, but this sound doesn’t reach his expression. It remains blank. As if his thoughts are preoccupied on something else.  
“Never apologize to me, my friend. Not for acting in a way which is natural to you. Your honesty is refreshing.”  
She laughs at the thought that this is actually working out perfectly “You assured me im safe around you but being near you is frightfully intimidating." Right beside him is the serum perfected that she mentioned the other day, the battle field stimulant in raw forms in Vials. "Hell i wouldn't have gotten this far in my field if it wasn't for the people who are intimidating. Vegeta especially." She smiled and held her hand to her chest.

Vegeta smirked behind the glass seeing her hold the hand with the engagement ring to her.

"He was more reserved with wanting to give some of his genetics but he agreed to actually helping." she trails off sitting on the counter top and crossing her legs as the blood gets drawn from frieza. He really was just like a friend to her.

Frieza’s eyes watch every movement she makes as she explains her motivation to him. And he watches her hold her hand to her chest. Watches her sit across from him.  
He tilts his head to the side as she becomes almost dreamy about her mate, his expression oddly curious.  
As she trails off he remains silent for some time, his eyes still watching every breath she takes. He has not blinked. Not once.  
He then stiffens, his back becoming ramrod straight, and finally breaks his stare as he looks at his own deep blood in the tubing.  
Then he dips his chin, closing his eyes, and affixes his customary polite smirk.  
“And of course, your Vegeta is aware of what he possesses, I’m sure. And I cannot possibly amend the things I’ve done. But perhaps bleeding for your cause is a good start, yes?”  
"Its changed the way i viewed you, Frieza" she says suddenly with a smile that only reads trust, "it really has, and if there's anything i can do to make you comfortable while you live here for a bit i’ll do what i can" she offers her hands go to her knees and leans forward abit, a new look in her big brown eyes.  
Comfort.  
Vegeta's eyes are speculatory, moving away from the wall he watches as 2 whole vials are filled. The 3rd and 4th falling into place to fill up.

"Only two more, Frie." she crosses her ankles, accepting the lizard as her friend finally.

His smirk increases in size as she offers to make him comfortable, his eyes remaining closed.  
“You needn’t worry about my comfort, my friend. My body can endure far more than any other on this planet.” He chuckles. “I do not even need to breathe.”  
His tail swirls down by his feet and he opens his eyes to study her own feet, trailing his gaze slowly up her crossed legs, then her body, all the way to her face. And his grin turns wolfine.  
“Your occasional companionship will suffice for any extraneous stimulation. Of course…… that is if I’m not presuming too much.” He’s openly leering, but there is an amiable edge to it. As if he’s trying to be genuinely friendly, but doesn’t know how. And his eyes widen as he realizes this, and as he hears her tease with his name. And he openly laughs.  
“OHOHOHO! I can see why the monkey is so enamored of you! And you should feel great pride. I do not like anyone.”

She brings her hand to her mouth laughing, and rolling her eyes at the comment only to hop down from the counter, walking away for a brief moment and smiling while doing so.  
"You're too damn charming." She presses some buttons to close the vials and pull the needle arm from his wrist. "That's it!" She smiles and spins on her heel, one foot in front of the other.  
Frieza visibly preens at her comment of him being charming. His feet curl splay and curl and his tail fwaps the underside of the lab table. His mouth is closed but the smile is that childlike one.  
He watches her pull the needle from his vein then flexes his hand as he presses his other hand over the draw site and applies pressure for a moment. He motions towards the vials.  
“Make sure you don’t keep that blood too warm. Wouldn’t want it to curdle. It is liquid Gold after all.” He chuckles at some internal joke. 

"You both are aliens of taste, I feel like anyone who likes me at this point has immaculate taste" She over exaggerates the word immaculate. “You have NO idea, my human friend.”  
Little did she know an oily substance is on the floor almost directly from him, before she could say anything she slips.  
Vegeta's eyes widened not knowing what the hell just happened; he just saw Carlie then slide across the floor like she was dragged forward on her feet.  
He knows she’s going to fall almost before she does.  
His extreme eyesight catches the barest beginning instinctive adjustment of her musculature even before she begins her unceremonious descent. And she’s literally going to fall right before him.  
He moves fast. Incredibly fast. Faster than any human eye can comprehend. He leans forward, becomes airborne, his tail snaking out to wrap around her waist, drawing her up into the air and right to him. His hands reach out, sliding beneath her coat to grasp her waist, to steady her. His grip is as firm as iron, yet still gentle. Her stop against his chest is instantaneous.  
This has all happened in the span of time between a blink and a tear.  
One moment she had been falling, the next she was suspended with him, being held in the air by his tail and hands, her face pressed into his chill collar bone. To her he has not moved at all.  
“Be careful, Carlie. You could hurt yourself in that pretty footwear.” His tail releases her to pat her shoulder. The fact that he’s literally holding her in the air by his hands without any apparent physical exertion speaks volumes of just how strong he is. Carlie can barely comprehend what the hell happened before her feet are not on the floor. "Uh-uhm! T-thank you!"  
He begins to levitate slowly to the floor, but just before he touches ground and releases her, his eyes sidle up to the mirror, making direct eye contact with the Saiyan behind it.  
And he winks.

Vegeta goes wide eyed at how quickly his woman is suspended in mid air fired up and ready to put him back in the grave, by the time he's made direct eye contact with him he curls his lip into a growling grimace a fire reignited in his eyes like several decades of rage tipping over like a boiled over pot to a stove ready to burn the damn place to the ground.

Vegeta slams open the door, cracking the foundation behind it, making the room shake the power throbbing aggressively from him like he's exerting every part of his power to show he's in charge here.  
"Ive seen enough, Frieza." He walks in and makes his way to his mate and pulls her to his chest protectively  
"she's gotten what she asked of you. Leave. Now." He bares his teeth, wrapping one arm around her waist, she's his. only what he has left and he's not about to see it get ripped away so easily, Carlie looked up at Vegeta, then tucked her head under his chin, his eyebrows pump...his lil woman.

Frieza doesn’t react as the human is torn from him. Nothing more than a faint twinge of irritation upon his face. Oh he is intimately familiar with how prone Vegeta is to anger tantrums. He has always been a volatile monkey. But this is not what has irritated him.  
The implications of his thoughts are the true culprit. So he chooses to ignore these thoughts.  
His face develops a look of great boredom and he addresses Vegeta in a condescending tone.  
“You’re quite welcome for catching your mate before she cracked her pretty little head. But you’ve always been an ungrateful mammalian maggot. Fortunately for you, I do not desire to upset my human friend. I will uphold her wishes of my not sending any of her loved ones to oblivion.” He inclines his head at the human and his tone gentles.  
“Good day, Carlie. Please ask for any other samples or tests you might need. I am more than willing to provide these things.”  
With that, he turns and leaves.

Carlie pulled away and looked up at Vegeta. "What was that for? I slipped on the liquid and he caught me." He grunts and looks away, his hands anchored to her hips. "You know exactly what that was for.." he says below a whisper so Frieza cannot hear as he leaves the room. "Woman, your not ignorant you know exactly why id do what i did-" "he also promised me he wouldn't hurt me or anyone i love, babe!" The prince looks to the blood vials moving into a cooling unit to keep at his body temperature, he's terribly torn.  
"He cooperated and has been nothing but kind to me since i met him, Hell he's cordial when it comes to just him being in the same room as me, he kept me from cracking my skull open and as far as i know" she walks to the fridge and points to the vials of blood. "If i can crack his genetic properties and it does more combined with Saiyan genetics and Human Genetics, imagine the possibilities..." she thinks like a dream. His woman thinks big. Thinks way beyond the lines of corporeality, if its a possibility she wants to get a grip on it.  
"Just promise me... if you two are going to be alone he won't-" "i already made sure he knows he's a friend.. just a friend. He knows im engaged to you and as far as it goes i believe he respects that fact." She bats her lashes.  
"Dont worry about me.. im always fine.. anything to make you happy" she holds his jaw and looks up at him, his hands locked on her hips as she kisses him softly.  
The prince remained quiet. His heart filled with dread softened abit for her..he growled, his chest Vibrating as he looked to the icejin blood. Dark. Cold. "Over my dead body will i let him come between us..." she muttered, making Vegeta grunt, he can still feel the cold grip his tail had on her body on her waist.


	7. Off Guard

A day of apprehension and tiresome aggravation had drawn to a close for Vegeta. His woman was in his arms going home and staking claim to what was his was all that he could keep his mind on.   
His woman.   
His.  
All he has left and he needs to make sure she knows how important it is to him she knows that. He's flying faster, faster than she was comfortable with to the house. They were there in no time flat and when her feet hit the balcony she barked. “Vegeta you scared me like that! Bet you couldn't hear me over the-” She was cut off by a hand on the small of her back and his hand gripping her pretty blonde locks and kissing her deeply.   
Vegeta grunted into her lips molding them to hers with expert precision and finely sharp teeth biting her bottom lip, she didn't realize it but they are now in the bedroom. When she caught on to shut the hell up she brought her hands into his hair and reciprocated the passionate kiss with vim and vigor. Vegeta pulled his mouth away and held her body flush to his, his erection throbbing against her lower belly as he growled out a demand “Get every damn thing on you off of you this instant and get in bed..”  
The growling threat went straight to her core and she obliged to his order, slipping the dress from her body in a clumsy mess and then dropping her panties and flinging her bra across the room. She backed up to the bed and Vegeta slowly stripped, a predatory hungry look in his eye. The look in his eye to conquer as his own... His warrior blood pulsed with a desire to make his own again. It felt amazing to the prince to feel this primal urge to come back in such a pornographic way.   
Carlie fell back to the bed and splayed her legs open to him allowing the prince to mount his object of absolute affection and drive himself deep into her, pulling the sweetest and delectable moans from her lips. One foot on his shoulder the other spread out for him to pound as deep and as hard as he can into her.   
Hours dragged on, orgasms were getting closer to each other while their wet sweat-drenched bodys slapped against each other. Carlie's words were a cocktail of curses and praises to his name, Vegetas was dark laughter and animalistic growls. Her neck was covered in bite marks and hickeys and her wrists were bruised by strong hands, she was a mess and goddamn did she love it all… Now it was her turn.  
Sweat and heavy breaths filled the soupy atmosphere of the room, as she mounted him now riding the prince as he lay back eyes shut, hands glued to her curvy love bite covered hips, oh yes she was his and she has the bite marks there to prove it too; she smiled bringing her hands slowly up the valley of his chest and bringing one hand into his soft and thick hair above his widow's peak and one gently on his neck. He adjusted himself so she can 100% get a hold of... some of his neck.   
She spoke breaking the silence from the moans.  
Carlie’s voice wasn't what came out, despite how sweet and sugar-coated it was.  
“You look so weak like this, Prince, and its all because of me…”

The room spun for Vegeta his eyes shot open and he couldn't stop himself before his body reacted, his ears rung upon hearing his voice from his own womans mouth, it was like poison, it stung and burnt through the proverbial wall Vegeta put up, Carlie's eyes widened before the unthinkable happened. Fear had taken over the prince's reasoning.  
From a lying down position, well… any position really, that warrior strength burst through and launched the woman from his body sending her careening helplessly into the wall with a sound that was close to a breathless yelp. The wall cracked and she fell unceremoniously to the ground. Voiceless, out of breath, in pain she hasn't felt in years.  
Vegeta jumped from bed and ran to his woman as the foundation of the wall started to come down on her, something close to a crater, any harder and he would have possibly killed her… “Woman!” He got closer and she sat up, wincing in pain. “V-Vegeta.. S-stay back.. T-that hurt.. So bad..” She stammered backed up flush against the wall.   
His embarrassment staunched everything this man built himself up to be. One whole evening to himself ruined. Fucked over because he is in the living world because he had to exist once more. “Dammit.. Dammit are you ok.” he asked his voice low, she raised her hand with a crack and shook her head. “Vegeta.. Let me… let me get up and ill go.. I'll go sleep on the couch.. That was t-too much.” He was in disbelief, she doesn't want help? “I didn't mean to throw you I just… I just…” How does he explain he heard *His* voice. Loud and clear other than her own. How? She got up and took pained and quick steps. “C-Carlie..You know I didn't” “I know...Vegeta.. But fuck it hurts… I'm not leaving you… I'm just… going to sleep on the couch and eat a senzu.." she insists. The Saiyan continued to take steps to the bedroom door as she's now halfway down the hall.. "..." he stares, mouth open and agape in abject horror as to what he had done..   
Shes in pain and it's because of… not him but.. the very fact Vegeta allowed him to rent space in his mind, he watched her hobble in a robe to the living room and then shut the door on himself.. he went to bed. Silently. Staring at the crater he made in the wall, the prince's mind whirled. Tears staining his vision "fuck…" he needed to sleep, he cant now. He cant sleep knowing what happened. His woman. He put his woman in harm's way. He sprung from bed to dress. Training. Yes. Training will clear his thoughts.. 

She shuffled around in her purse. Looking for the edible little green bean. "Cmon.. i gotta have some left in here…" shes bruised. Heavily. Something is cracked and shes most certainly not going to a hospital with risk of making her fiance look like an abuser. Goddammit. It hurts like hell, shes concussed definitly… she stopped thinking.. the bottle she grabbed rattled.. "the serum.." she pulled the bottle out and popped out one red solid pill. Its not small. Its big and big for a reason. She assessed and commited every pain and ache to memory and dry swallowed the pill. Now to wait. Carlie lain on the couch and slowly drifted off to sleep. To hopefully find solace.  
Namek. 4 years ago.   
She was out of breath and scared, an alien planet with no sign of anyone to help.. she found a Dragon ball, why the fuck is she holding a dragon ball alone!   
She's seen them and what they could do to her without thought. So run to the cave was the only option. "Cmon where is it!" She huffed only to stop dead in her tracks by the likes of a menacing heartless prince. "Hm! Looks like you have alittle something for me.. hand it here or i can assure you your death will be not so graceful."  
He sneered, extending his hand. "I dont think giving you anythin’ is in my best interest.. but fuck if it means getting Frieza out of our hair whatever." She drops the large dragon ball and rolls it with her foot to him. "Good girl.. i will give you 10 seconds to get out of my sight, wretch." He pointed his two fingers at her brows furrowed as he counted. "10...9..-" "shit!" She turned on her heel and ran in the direction she came to just get away from him, she rounded a wall to collide straight into a small floating ship. The emperor in his first form. She gasped and tried to run but was quickly silenced by the hefty weight of his tail encircling her leg and dragging her as she screamed. Vegeta heard this and left. In search of the other Dragon balls… "my my… you poot lost little thing what in blazes are you doing out all by your lonesome.. you could get hurt…" she heard that voice resonate in her head.. for hours she was kept as hostage.. until the final show down began.. the prince was crumpled on the ground begging Goku to do something. Anything.  
Before he could continue speaking he pulled the scientist from behind a rock by ther throat, suspending her in mid air with the strength of his tail it was like a noose.. and she was struggling. Kicking and clawing. Vegeta stared at her.. un blinking… this monster tightened his tail making the poor girls face turn purple and eyes go bloodshot.. he noticed the look of pure helplessness in Vegeta's eyes and smirked wickedly. "hohohooo… how magnificent the prince has found a creature of interest… you want her Vegeta…?" He raised her up higher, her vision staunched and eyes rolling back.. "keep her.." he said winding his tail back to throw her with brutal strength back first into a rock wall where she cracked her head, broke her ribs and went limp..unconscious…  
She awoke with a start a loud scream and a numbing feeling in her back, the serum… it works! She rejoices in her head for a brief amount of time while grabbing her phone and calling Bulma to pick her up. It took less than an hour for the engineer to arrive, worried with a lot of questions already…  
“Ill explain on the ride to your place… just take me to the infirmary before this stim wears off and i start feeling like hell again.” “Vegeta has been at the gravity chamber since 3 am… did you two fight?” Carlie shook her head and stumbled slowly to the car awaiting outside, accompanied by her friend. “Just...Saiyan version of post traumatic stress…” Her eyes widened and looked back at her with extreme sympathy and understanding.  
Its not his fault. None of this is his fault. At all.  
Bulma had walked the bruised carlie into the infirmiry at the early aughts of the morning. She was still very much so in the robe she wrapped herself in last night.. "can she sit up?"  
"Yea.. it just feels really bad.. like breathing feels like my lungs are pressed in" she says sitting on the medical table.   
Bulma holding Carlies hand, both of their backs facing the door... she heard the whole story on the car ride there... "alright the robe comes off and since its all on your back just hold the robe to your front. Shouldn't be long Ms. Carlie."   
He lifts her hand and looks at her with assurance in his eyes, and a little lust. She unravels the robe and covers her front, her nice back and curvy waist COVERED in a massive bruise, green and purple shoulders to lower back, welts and deep scratches tattered her skin.

Frieza’s superior budded ears pick up the engine of the vehicle as it arrives on premises. He ignores it at first. Such things are meaningless to him in this place.   
But he hears every single word, even thru all these walls. And instantly recognizes her voice. It is in pain. He cocks a pale brow with interest.   
They have brought her to the infirmary near the wing which he had been given. She remarks on how it was difficult to breathe.   
He rises silently from his bed, airborne, and chooses to float down the hall rather than walk. And he stops and lands with a quiet pad several yards down the hall, his crimson pupils dilating and flicking about, able to focus and see even at this distance.   
He had heard the blue haired female monkey, but she appears to be gone now. Or at least, he cannot sense her.   
He smirks at the vision of her naked back, but this smirk dies as he notices the angry bruising upon it. His face becomes expressionless for a moment. Then becomes serene, the only indication of it’s being feigned is the pulsing vein at his temple.   
He ignores the doctor at first. He is a mere nothing. A tool of flesh. A maggot with a purpose.   
And yet, his scent is not so ambiguous. It is peppered with trace amounts of lust. The white brow furrows in rage.

"Cause of the bruising ms. Carlie." "Impact, doc.." she says quickly sitting straight.  
Her back really hurting and the swollen pain rippling up her nerves into her neck.  
"Oo wow.." he says examining the deep bruising making her wince from any touch at all. "Ouch.. fuck.." she hisses and he places his hand at the middle point of her back.   
"What's a woman like you doing with bruises like this...you're bound to have a cracked rib beneath this. Maybe bruising.." he asks his hand skimming down to her hip and away.   
She felt uncomfy.. in such a vulnerable state and in as much pain as she's in she cant move far. "I.. fell down my flight of stairs.." she lies boldface to him. "Your alien boyfriend not save you." "He wasn't there.. c-can we speed this up..moving anything hurts like hell." She slips her arms into the sleeves of the robe in reverse.

Frieza closes his eyes as he listens to the verbal exchange. It was an impact.   
At her hiss of pain, his face smooths again, save little raised veins upon his temples. His arms cross sedately behind his back and he simply continues to listen to them, having no desire to observe this filth touching her skin. It is required for her wellness.   
She says she fell down stairs. And there is a pause. The tiniest hitch in her sentence. The tiniest fluctuation in her heart rate.   
She’s lying. But why?  
He hears the question of that Saiyan doing nothing to save her and his mouth grimaces into a cold sneer as his intelligent mind works rapidly. Of course. The monkey. As useless as ever. But why would she lie?  
Her next words are hurried. Another lie, simian? He hears cloth moving and his eyes snap open to focus on these humans. She is covering herself. This physician simply MUST lose his eyes this morning. This thought amuses him. And he relaxes a bit as he continues to watch them.  
Her hands hold the robe to her as he applies a back sized bandage spanning her back that cuts off at her ribs.  
"Ya know. Between us.. most of the doctors here dont think these aliens.. any of them are good news.. youd be in much better hands of a human who ca-" "shut up and do your job, your a trauma doctor not a fucking casanova.." she hissed back, a hitch in her voice she's been through enough and this doctor isnt making her feel any better..   
"i like fiesty women.. dont worry Carlie i'll show you." He presses a gross kiss to the back of her neck.  
"Fuck off." She has 0 strength to turn, he took a snapshot with his phone of her back all the way down to her buttocks, she didnt know, the click was too quiet.  
"Pardon me, princess..." he grabs her shoulder really making her recoil. Bulma comes in looking really concerned sitting on the table across from her she asks, the doctor now in a storage room.  
"You know why he threw you exactly...?" She asks lovingly, a real matronly tone to her voice.. "Bulma.. i think i said something that triggered him.." "During sex...?" "Yea.. and the look on his face was just.. fight or flight and i haven't seen that face since Namek..." she says rolling her shoulder. "I fucking hate lying but i dont need people to assume this is all... abusive." She grits her teeth at the word.

He listens to the predictable drivel of the doctor.   
She hisses at him. Curses. The Tyrant’s lips curl in wickedness. No simpering female is she.   
This “healer” then utters the most presumptuous assumption and……… defiles her skin.   
The Emperor emits the tiniest chitter of rage, unheard down the length of the hallway. His body remains motionless, save a spasming tremble, as he bares his teeth and hisses quietly.   
He sees a device in the hand of the other. Assumes that this is a weapon. This maggot is fast, but the alien is much faster, as a hand snakes around his body to stretch forth his arm and extend his elegant pointer finger.   
One of his lower eyelids twitches as he realizes that, at this angle, he cannot give this sack of excrement the deathbeam he deserves without also hitting her. But his arm remains pointed.  
The moment she is harmed……  
But there is only a brief motion of his finger before the device is placed furtively back into a pocket. The pale arm drops slowly, finger still extended.   
This filth then leaves. And Frieza briefly considers following him as the blue haired simian re-enters the exam room.   
But her words stop him instantly.  
Vegeta had done this to her. During mating. Of course, he ignores the fact that memories of himself were the trigger.   
But, oddly enough, he is not angry that it was Vegeta who had harmed her. Rather, he is quite pleased at the realization that he was quite right after all. And the foolish little thing instantly blankets that monkey with excuses.   
This, in itself, indicates abuse, Carlie. His smile is downright evil.  
Enjoy your dolt Prince and your pain. You will soon be quite safe.  
His arm returns to it’s twin upon his back.

The doctor comes back out.  
Pictures sent to a group who were in the hall opposite the infirmary. She stares over at him and narrows her stare. "For injuries like these, ms. Carlie id suggest senzu beans.. 3 a day for 2 days until your back is healed." He takes her hand and she snatches it away.   
"Ms.Canuli." Bulma said confused as to why the doc would be referring to her by first name basis.   
"You know how it is here Norman: professionalism first and ..." Carlie's looking down to her engagement ring the bluestone glinting in the light making her heart skip a beat.. god does she love him.. "you've overstayed your welcome with ms.Canuli. you may leave."   
He balls up his fists and leaves. "Don't say I did nothing for you Briefs.. ungrateful bitches." He growls aggressively.   
"Hey... I know something that will cheer you up.." she holds the injured scientist's hand.   
"I made the serum for your eyes with all 3 genetic makeup.. we can go about it now in my lab." Carlie's eyes widen and she feels.. elated.. the scientist gets closer to her ear. "Fix that robe and come on, don't need anyone else catching an eyeful of you... let alone frieza.. hehe" she jokes.

He watches the doctor leave. Has already used his alien speed to drift away. To avoid being seen.   
He hears the man curse them. But he is elated. His teeth glimmer as he smiles sadistically.   
He pauses to listen to the 2 women speak. But the conversation is now meaningless to him. He’s focused on his premeditated intent far too much to care about female clucking. Besides, she is inherently safe now.   
He follows this man thru the building, floating, as silent as air.   
The doctor pauses. Removing that device to gaze upon it and chuckle. Frieza does not care. And he is swift, his tail wrapping around the throat of this man, squeezing mercilessly.  
He alights and stands calmly, eyes closed, smile serene, hands behind his back, as he quietly strangles the doctor. But not fatally. Just enough to bring him to his knees.   
Then he walks calmly, the flailing body of the human making absurd sliding noises on the floor as quiet gargling sounds bubble from his throat. This weight is nothing to the Tyrant’s unimaginable strength.

He pauses in his dragging to gaze upon the lit screen of the device which had clattered to the ground. And his calm face creases with fresh rage. It is her. An image of her body.  
He inhales deeply, his face calming again. Mustn’t crush him yet. And pads softly to his own wing. A hand leaves his back, flicking carelessly, the phone floats into it, and it remains clenched in his palm as he looks at it, still walking.   
The man gargles and flops and slides along behind him but he pays this organism no current heed. A soft press of ki closes a door behind them. And they are alone.   
He sets the device down on a table then draws his tail, and the oxygen starved man by proxy, to himself.  
And again, he moves at that inhuman speed. His tail releases the neck. His hand swipes down to pinch the jaw, his fingers on one mandibular joint and his thumb on the other. And squeezes without mercy.   
The man’s jaw opens, but the scream has no time to exit before the tail tip is inserted. One brutal stabbing motion, accompanied by a snapping sound and a wet bubbling noise, and the man’s vocal chords are destroyed. The tail withdraws, tipped with blood.  
And he continues to squeeze, giving a little smirk as he relishes the sound of snapping bone. The doctor’s jaw slackens, hanging loosely, and he can only wheeze in cherry-faced agony. The icejin's voice is very pleasant.  
“Just treatment for the mouth which has defiled my friend. I wonder. Was her skin quite soft?”  
He cannot answer. And his tongue lolls obscenely out of his mouth, flopping over his shattered jaw as blood from his ravaged throat dribbles out onto his shirt. Frieza sounds almost playful now.  
“Don’t play coy with me, Doctor. I’m sure you’re capable of nodding that empty head. Hmm?”  
The man’s eyes are glazed and he nods helplessly. And the sight of his broken jaw flopping about appears to bring great delight to the Emperor.  
“Ohohohohooo!” He extends that slender pointer finger and jiggles this loose jaw and another wheeze is heard as the man physically tries to fall away from the alien.   
“Pretty enough for a picture, is she not?” He picks the device up again with one hand and turns it towards the hapless doctor. His other hand snakes out to grasp the bloody drool smattered throat. And Frieza’s face becomes very dark and calm as he speaks, almost cooing.  
“Lucky you. You get to look at her while you die.” He is almost motionless serenity as he strangles the doctor unceremoniously. Continues to squeeze until the eyes go glassy and the body begins to flop in the death shock. And squeezes still until it is nothing but a cooling corpse.   
He sets the device back onto the table and presses his palm into the chest. Concentrates his ki until the body disintegrates. Brushes his palms together, now quite bored.   
“Pity. The fun always ends too soon.”


	8. Forgive and Regret

The Gravity Chamber, at 500 times gravity was nothing compared to how heavy the princes heart felt. Whether he wanted to admit it or not he hurt Carlie and the fact she was UNDERSTANDING- other than alive- is nothing short of a miracle.. she's still his fiance, his mate. Vegeta was getting sloppy and keeping his mind occupied was proving to be a bigger challenge in and of itself.  
"Why don't you go apologize to her already?" Bulma's voice cut through the gravity chambers speakers. Vegeta pounded his fist straight through a bot and looked to the screen on the wall. He's quiet. "Vegeta, your so fucking dense.. shes going through trauma too. All she wants is to be comforted and if you can collect yourself and man up and speak to your *fiance* maybe you two will be stronger than ever.. just get your ass outside and see her." "Where." The prince piped up and turned off the chamber that was encased in red light. "Balcony from my room she's checking out the scenery with her new vision" she winks and turns off the display. "New vision..?" He furrows a brow and rushes out of the chamber. 

He made his way to the other end of the building paying no mind to doctors and physicians who stood around scratching their heads. It seems like confusion was becoming more infectious in the walls of capsule corp than people were comfortable with..  
He saw her.  
Standing on the balcony with the robe that was leaned to her from Bulma, he took a deep breath and made his way to the door. The wind fluttering curtains out of the building.   
"Woman." He piped up, clenching his fists. Carlie turned eyes wide and tilted her head. She's not wearing glasses. It's a new sight for the prince and certainly for her. She was so interested in seeing him she had a look of childlike wonder. "Hey Vegeta, I was just about to come look for you, wanted to show you this." She pointed to her face, she was focused on him for the first time without glasses and Carlie simply loved it.. she welcomed him on the balcony and they stood side by side, Vegeta kept his place and stared at her gathering his thoughts and how to say it. "Carlie. You know I didn't mean to do what I did… in any way shape or form id never lay a hand on you maliciously.. what I'm saying is that-'' she cut him off with a finger to his lips silencing the bumbling prince.   
"My prince doesn't stutter over his words. That tells me your sorry and that's all i need." He sighed in relief and held her arms staring into her eyes. "No more glasses I assume?" "Nope! I have 20/20 vision now! The serum perfected it completely.. should be permanent. Like it?" "Never mattered to me woman" he encircled his arms around her back and pulled her into a passionate hard kiss, nothing about Vegeta was soft or sweet. Let alone kissing or a rare apology. She welcomed it with a smile and ran her fingers into his hair and deepened it. They were interrupted by the sound of Bulma's voice. "No sex on my bed please you two." She casually asked of them, making Vegeta smirks down at his woman beaming with relief. "No promises." Carlie held him close and looked at the blue-haired engineer. "So I take it you both made up? Wedding still on?" "Plan never changed if I'm not mistaken" Vegeta grumbled and leaned back against the railing. "Good. I have food ready for everyone, Carlie go get dressed and meet us out there." She requested disrobing from the white lab coat. "Heard that. I'm guessing he's not joining us again." She gulped, referring to Frieza. "No, he had his fill already. Gets his food sent to his room." Bulma always had a way of making people comfortable in any bullshit situation. "Alright i'll meet yall out there."

Carlie dressed in the little black dress she had as a backup in Bulmas closet. Simple and easy to slip on. Along with blue slides on so she wasn't barefoot going to the balcony. Upon closing the door she was met with the quiet halls of capsule corp she adjusted the dress and made her way down the hall only to be stopped by a familiar sight.  
"Carlie!" Goku chirped coming from the direction of the lab. "Hey Goku! Long time no see. How you been."   
"Oh you know all well and good, Vegeta told me that the serum was done so I stopped by and went into the lab to get the edible versions. Hope that's no trouble!" He rubbed the back of his neck with a grin.  
She laughed and walked in tandem with the larger saiyan to the balcony. "No no problem there. I should really come up with a name for it instead of calling it 'serum'." Goku made a thoughtful noise and tilted his head.   
"Hook me up?" He said quite instantly. As if he already had a name for it. "Goku where the hell did you hear a phrase like that?" "Huh? I'm not sure, really. Somethin i always said with senzu beans. Guess its not really gonna stick well huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. Carlie snorted and stopped at the doorway from the balcony.   
"It was strange actually, Frieza let me in the lab when i got there." Carlie raised a brow. "Really? Weird." She goes to the balcony with Goku who sees the smorgasbord of food. "Got room for one more?" "Yes Goku, we got more" Bulma says being served and points to Goku. The wait staff nods and goes back to fetch more food for the Saiyan with the biggest appetite and Carlie, who took her place beside the prince.  
Something still sat heavy on her mind..

Why was Frieza in her lab?

Beneath the foundation of the corporation was Carlie’s Lab, and within that lab lay her best creation now being manufactured ten fold from enterprises, and Frieza was witnessing the young scientists' empire rise slowly. The former emperor strode around the lab and to a display with Frieza’s name scrawled across the drawn on screen. He smiled at the little things, whether it be penmanship or be it her dainty way she wrote in general there was something about her that Frieza enjoyed. Maybe it was her interest in him, maybe it was her kindness where others found reasons to hate him.   
He didnt hate it. He felt the need to keep it to himself, to let it fester for his own amusement. He dipped his head forward and looked to a bag sitting erect on the floor.  
Marked with the letter F. He tilted his head and picked it up, curious, he pulled out a large bottle of Merlot. “Hmm… Precious little thing remembered” He was caught off guard by the sound of someone opening the door to the lowermost part just before the labs door, he twitched upon hearing an unfamiliar voice.   
He slid the wine back into the bag and placed it back to where he found it. Gliding with grace and absolute silence to the wall besides the door to listen. “Have you seen Norman anywhere?” A deep voice questioned, an older human physician.   
“Haven't since he sent another nude of Carlie..” “A real dime piece she is.. Too bad she still is with that weird alien.” “Ah come off it.. We have our stache and she is none the wiser.”   
Frieza's fists clenched tight behind his back as he leaned against the wall, and a small knowing smile spread across his tightly lined black lips. Easy prey. He thought.   
“So why are we down here, Nick?” the fat short one asked as the other fumbled with pills and some strange vial. “Easy, Bruce… were sabotaging her coffee so she can fall asleep faster, and were going to get that coding for that stimulant. Dumb bitch wouldnt know what hit her.” The door clicked open and In walked the Physicians, unbeknownst to them there untimely end would be at the hands of frieza.

At breakneck speed, Frieza apprehended both of them one by the neck with his tail and the other with his hand outstretched gripping the fat short ones neck, tight enough to hear a loud crunch before he could cry out for help.  
“Tsk tsk tsk… you meddlesome little vermin were going to harm, Carlie” He lifted the one who was devising the plan into the air and tightened the appendage around his throat tighter, his fat friend gurgling almost unconscious on his own blood. His eyes flicked to the room in the back marked incinerator. Frieza's devilish smile and bright vermillion eyes flickered from one physician to the other. “I do believe a swift punishment for disgusting little creatures like you are in order., wouldn't you agree, Bruce?” He walked forward with one hand anchored to his back as the door opened to him as if by will, the one being suspended in mid-air was kicking and gasping, while the other was being dragged by his bottom jaw.   
“This is a crude little disposal unit but it will do for now, besides trash belongs in the trash.” He tossed the fat one into the disposal pit with enough force to crack his head against the wall, the impact making a loud crunch; he gasped and twitched, spitting up blood on the ground, covered in charred remains of glass and waste.  
Frieza brought the human to eye level with him and tilted his head as he stared in the face of sweet delicious fear, decadent tears, and the succulent sight of sweat and bloodshot eyes of the strangled doctor. “Those pictures better be worth your utter demise. Too bad you won't be able to touch a woman as beautiful as her,” He took hold of his arms and with minimal effort popped both of his arms off his person like a doll, the dismembered doctor went wide-eyed and cried before being flung headfirst into the same spot his partner hit.   
“Now you won't have anything to touch her with….”He grinned laying the arms one over the other in the pit before clicking the incinerator activation button, sealing the two still living doctors away in a hard glass chamber door, and licks of fire erupting from the floor like hell reaching up to grab at them both. Frieza leaned against the wall marveling at the two doctors flop around like fish out of water… screaming silently for help that will never arrive. Only to see their executioner behind the glass window beyond walls of rising fire, like the Devil himself.  
“You will thank me, Carlie.” He assured sauntering from the room only to be met with a tiny floor cleaning robot that mopped up the floor of all the blood that soaked the linoleum floor. The perfect murder, and the best little cleanup crew, and no one was any the wiser.  
The emperor looked over at the bottle of wine left out for him then back to the screen with all the information of his physical genetic makeup, hes thoroughly impressed and with a swipe of his hand the coding goes over to the Saiyan genetic makeup with the green wording beneath it.   
Perfected.  
Frieza narrows his brows and hums. A tab opens with all the reasons why it is perfected. Most of these reasons are beneficial and to aid civilization as a whole. Both alien and human alike, and she's only put forth the battle stimulant. “This benevolent little woman is more creative than I expected.. Ohoho..! Your only peaking my interest further and further Carlie.”   
He goes back to his own investigation and feels like he's seen enough. He’ll inspect his findings later, but for now, he is in wait. The incinerator dings indicating its disposal has ended. Frieza grins maliciously. “Too bad that was much faster than anticipated…”


	9. Frieza's Failed Netflix and Chill

Some days have come and gone, bruises were healed ribs are fixed back into place. Vegeta is off with Goku training themselves in the time chamber for the night, in all their forms to test themselves fully.  
Bulma had asked her to house sit the entirety of Capsule Corp for the night, Carlie happily obliged since she still had her old room beside the balcony. The scientist rushed to her lab and came back up to her temporary bedroom and sat down on her bed, only to dress into a sleep shirt and pull out her bottle of whiskey, an old stache in her night stand and the new bottle of Merlot for Frieza. She ordered a hot pizza for herself and maybe Frieza if he was willing to eat.   
She had a movie ready to watch and unwind. An old classic and take on horror, Alien. A solid 3-hour long movie that she loved to watch when she was younger, one of the first movies that piqued her interest hardcore to alien races altogether.  
She singlehandedly carried both the pies and the wine and whiskey in her arms down the hall in the direction of the theater, which is on Friezas side of the building She felt one of the bottles slipping and started to quietly curse herself when it falls from her arms, she awaits the impending crash and liquor splattering everywhere. When it didnt she looked to her side to see a tail tip encircling the bottle.  
“Tsk. Well if that were to break that would certainly be tragic, wouldn't it, Ms. Carlie?” Frieza said standing beside her with a small smile, Carlie smiled at Frieza and laughed a bit embarrassed. “Thanks, Frieza.. Want to help me eat these pizzas?”She lifted the pizza boxes and the smell wafted up to the Emperor, he hummed and held his chin between his fingers. “I am quite hungry. Pizza you say? I'd love to accompany you, dear.”   
He holds the bottle and saunters beside her down the hall, tail fluttering slowly behind him, a bit of blood still on the very end of his terribly strong tail.. From his most recent murder that day. “I was actually going to watch a movie too, so hope you enjoy feeling lazy eating pizza and getting abit drunk cuz thats going to happen with me tonight” She giggled and gently nudged open the door to the large theater room. “Oh there is no issue with that, I was wondering how you were doing anyway so to spend some quality time within your company is just what i needed.”   
*You too will realize this*  
Frieza curtly nods and places the bottle of whiskey down beside the two large pizzas with hot sauce to dunk in, Carlie lifted the bottle of merlot to Frieza and smiled. “Wanted to give this to you and we can get a bit drunk together.. Except I don't know your tolerance to alcohol.” “Quite alright, I'm no lightweight.” “Excellent!” she claps her hands together and grabs a wine goblet and one Whiskey glass.  
Frieza watches her form shuffle away, eyes raking slowly down to her pretty soft legs. Her bottom showing just slightly from the shirt raised up behind her. Frieza hums and seats himself on the extra large and extravagant couch bringing the Wine up and looking at it... His little smirk showing in the glass bottles sheen in the movie theaters dim light. “Care to tell me what we would be watching.” She tilts her head and comes back with the glasses sitting comfy besides Freeza, the light of the theater dimmed very slowly until the only things visible were Friezas eyes and the screen turning on to suit the room. 

“This movie is one of my favorites from when i was younger. It is called Alien, the plot is basically a bunch of humans awake from cryostasis and there's no reason why, and then this insectoid alien called a xenomorph makes its appearance and you'll see the rest. It's great!” “Ohohoho! How precious... Humans having their own interpretations of Alienkind is quite amusing! Cannot wait to see what kind of monstrosity your kind have imagined.” He uses his ki to pour them both some wine and whiskey. “Hey you might like it, don't knock it till ya try it.” she giggles and clinks the drinks together and takes a sip.

Watching a classic with the late emperor, its a first for him as well as her. His arms are crossed as this large fluffy white quilt is brought up to her lap and encircles her so comfortably, her slippers fall off her feet to the floor. Frieza watches her out of the corner of his eye while she watches the screen with expectant wonder..   
He watched her pretty gossamer locks, some that were tied up and some that were loose, falling out of her messily tied bun, down her shirt, her lightly tanned skin glistens with some nice smelling body spray, tantalizing and sweet. Like her. The fact she wasn't wearing glasses made her look more appealing and this deeply confused Frieza… His eyes snapped to the screen and he took a sip of his drink, his back curving to relax into the plush cushion.   
Frieza's tail slid beneath her back, she didn't flinch, she shifted a tiny bit, maybe to make sure he was comfortable, maybe to welcome it... He took it as the latter and proceeded to welcome the warmth of her back upon his tail.   
‘You beautiful little thing…’ he thinks crossing his ankles and watching her fill another glass full of whiskey, right as the first sight of the Xenomorph came up on screen his eyes widened and he tilted his head.   
Watching humans cower in abject horror made the emperor smile in pride of the idea that this is what humans find entertaining and terrifying..the tail around her waist slowly drags her to his side; spurts of blood and the absolute massacre that sprays forth from its victims piques his interest. Down to the idea they grow and procreate and are fast and nimble, with predatory intent to kill and overwhelm, ambush with ease. 

The very similar comparison to his 3rd form was just the icing on the cake for the emperor that made this all the more amusing. She's familiar with the immense amount of horror this form can bring...Maybe this was intentional... Maybe she wanted him to see that she wasn't afraid of him, no matter what form he took, she lies to herself. She is still very scared of Frieza... even after all these years.   
She had eaten almost all of this pizza along with the dip of the hot sauce that made her lips look glossy and inviting...a thought Frieza never entertained before but here he was, staring at her lips and her neck where Vegeta left a bite.

He sneers and his bright red eyes return to the screen, when she places her whiskey glass down her hand touches his thick cold tail while she puts it down the emperor cracks the goblet from the grip.. Not breaking it entirely just enough to crack it.

*Thats enough of this little game…*

This gives him an idea. One to finally act upon this beautiful little woman beside him whos blanched stark white and almost flush of all color  
“"this movie is quite entertaining. Kill or be killed and absolute domination with zero regard for human life. Procreate and maim, all for the sake of their queen" Frieza muses, his arm bringing the soft white blanket into his lap and his cold strong hand finds her bare thigh, Carlie was abit tipsy but she wasnt blind... "You enjoy this bloodshed dont you, Carlie.” He lets the goblet go to float gingerly to the table infront of him and tilts her head to face him. “Frieza, what are you talking about.. Its just a movie.” He straightens his back hard and looks her square in the eye; a knowing look blooms across his minimalistic features and his red eyes dilate.  
“I know what happened to you the other day. Vegeta harmed you while you were intimate, I saw your back and those horrific bruises and scratches.” Her eyes went wide and she backed her head up abit from him as he held her hand in his own. “Frieza.. Me and Vegeta are fine it was a one time thing that wont-” “And how do you know that Carlie?” “Huh?”

“Ive known Vegeta for decades. Since he was a small chimp with a dead father. I WAS basically his father figure, to hell with any of his old Saiyan counterparts. They had as little an influence as i did on him. He had a temper that could never be put out..” He snapped, raising his voice harshly almost into her face.  
For a split second.. He felt bad for doing that.  
“That Saiyan bravado is all brute force and abuse. Never anything gentle..” Carlies eyes remained wide as she slowly- like cold molasses on the brain-took everything he said in. “He would never abuse me..” She pushed his hand off her leg and his tail slunk slowly beneath the shirt to her smoothe soft belly, then to her thighs to keep her still, but not enough to harm her. “He did though.. He most certainly did though… your back had proof of it.. Why would he throw you so violently… you his little mate.. That damned ape knows nothing about delicacy… its disgusting…”   
He sneers forcing the girl to her back with little effort on his own part. Carlie started to panic... “Frieza, let me go. C'mon if i didn't trust Vegeta i wouldn't be with him, let me the heck go please.” SHe pleas and pulls against the tail as the emperor cradles her head and stares down at the little scientist, a hypnotic unblinking stare as his tail tightens around her soft midsection and her quivering legs, his tail pulsing around her body.

“Carlie… Would I lie to you.. Vegeta’s a great danger to you, he's highly unstable and you know it.. No amount of affection or care will break that ape down to what you want.. He is a *Saiyan* careless, heartless, if you were to die he wouldn't bat a lash.. Just look at where you are.” His tail sliding between her legs to lock them together to ensure she doesn't struggle too hard. SHe was all ears as she complied and lain still turning her head to the side crying…

“He left you with me… alone.. Instead of staying, he went off to probably train and..” the back of his knuckles slide down her cheek. His eyes looking longingly at the slender pretty neck and her soft plush lips back up to her eyes…   
What is going ON with him….  
“Inflict more harm upon you…Possibly kill you..” He pulls away and sits up his tail uncurling quite satisfied with his claim. Hoping he made her change her mind he folded his hands in his lap.   
“You are my only friend Carlie, I'm saying this to protect you.”   
Carlie stood up and backed up staring at him. “I don't know where you get off.. Speaking to me like that.. Frieza I gotta go... Don't fucking follow me I can't fucking think…” she slurs, turning on her heel and taking the whiskey and headed for the door.

“Look at me.”

She stops dead in her tracks. Frieza didn't even have to turn completely around. “That creature… the Xenomorph on the screen... Is my 3rd form likeness..”   
3rd form… no one said anything about forms with him… “.............” She gulps and listens, letting him proceed. “This is my Final Form... From this I can get stronger in my Golden form… one day I hope to show you its glory… But until then… know I could have killed you...I still can... But I don't. I enjoy your company. If you choose to leave that is your choice, and I bid you a pleasant night my dear.” He raises the now full Goblet to his lips and sips.  
He heard the door close and the emperor simply closed his eyes... Her energy left the room. It was lonely. It actually *hurt* Frieza to feel her go.

"Consider this friendship squandered... I will take what I want... and what I wanted from the very beginning was you" He hissed under his breath. Continuing to watch the movie and enjoy the rest of his pizza. “I hope you have a lovely last night as Vegetas... Because I will make you mine. Empress Carlie...you have no choice…” He muses eating a slice and licking his fingers clean.   
His tail rests in the spot where she sat. “You never really did.”


	10. Frantic Messages

Carlie had soon returned to her bedroom and locked it tight. She pulled her cell phone from her purse and tried to call Bulma.

“PLease.. Please answer…” brrrrrr brrrrrr “Please im fucking begging you please… Please Bulma you always answer me….” Bulmas voice pipes up loud and clear and she almost sighs.. Until she finds out its her voicemail.. Fuck…

‘Vegeta..’

She thinks, starting to text Vegeta. She knew that the time chamber works differently inside then out and minutes are ground down to basically days.. It couldnt hurt to try. Her messages always reached him perfectly, Time Chamber or other regions of space for some reason…

“Babe. I need you to come home right now.”  
“Im freaking out and i think you were right”   
“Somethings really fucked up with Frieza”  
“Well...What else was new.”  
“He like. Grabbed me with his tail and told me that hes going to protect me.”  
“He knew about what happened the other day.”  
“Everything!”  
“He started telling me that id be better in his hands and i feel like i need to burn my fucking skin off”  
“I know its different in the time chamber but please please come and help me…”  
“Babe. I know your getting these there all going through…”  
“Please. Vegeta. Get Goku to instant transmission to me or something!” 

Message not sent.

She felt a sense of absolute loneliness.   
A sinking feeling in her stomach Like shes on deathrow, minutes away from lethal injection.   
SHe felt an overwhelming urge to throw herself from the window of capsule corp. Only to escape. She knew something was wrong. She should have listened to Vegeta from the get go, the second she met Frieza amicably. “Im so stupid.. Stupid stupid stupid!” She smacked herself repeatedly in the forehead. “Im sorry Vegeta… Im so..-”

She was cut off by the tell tale sign of the power being shut down. The loud hum of the power turning off. Entrenching her in darkness.  
All of Capsule Corps lights and window shutters closed slowly. Sealing her away behind Glass and thick metal. No escape. No sense of safety. Alone. But not entirely.  
Carlie got up and cracked open the door to her bedroom. Peering down the hallway vacant and void of life. Only the sound of her panicked heart pounding in her ears. She made haste to the hallway to reach her lab. Theres an emergency exit there. Behind the INcinerator. She can make it.   
Her thoughts are halted. A bright red light blinks in the vacant corridor, followed by his voice over the intercoms. Like some cruel and ever present god.  
“Oh my dear sweet beautiful Carlie… You wouldnt happen to be running from me are you?” Her eyes snapped to a camera in that hallway aimed at her. A succulent look of dread dripping from her wide doe eyes. “you cannot run from me you little vixen.. you will be mine one way or another.." she sprinted down the hall eyes glimmering with tears. His malicious laughter playing over the intercoms. Loudly.  
Just not even several minutes ago she thought of that laughter as charming. Maybe friendly. Now its nothing but sinister and cold.  
She swears shes being followed. Frieza follows behind her slowly, the pads of her feet frantically hitting the floor.  
"Caaaarlie.. come now.. your only making this much more harder on yourself.. give in and come with me.. youll enjoy being an empress.. youll also enjoy seeing this your simian mate being crushed by my hand, ill make it quick to not sully those beautiful eyes." He muses as he held his hands firm behind his back, sauntering to the frightened woman. "I also do think youll like this form ive taken.."  
She turned her head back while pulling the sliding door open with all her strength to see Frieza approaching her in a slow pace. Step. By step. By step. She realized his form was different he was bulkier and a different color by the light of the red flashing alert lights.. its almost a copperish sheen.. his eyes are more pronounced and staring her down.. she can see his bright red pupils from down the fucking hall and it was just as terrifying as his smile.. his sick, twisted smile. "Running wont get you anywhere.. you will not be abused so horribly by my hand, you will live in the lap of luxury as my pet. My bride. My empress. Empress of the Universe sounds like it would fit you perfectly… What has your ape given you? Bruises.. broken bones. Heartache.. pain. Saiyans only bring pain and care only to fight someone stronger then themselves, Carlie, i should know... I have put an end to not only the doctor who defiled you but several others in your name.." He froze in the hallway, eyes unblinking. Alpha predator in the wake of the most decadent prey he set his eyes upon. "Your vegeta cannot save you from me.. you will be MINE OHOHOHOHOOO!!!" He threw his head back cackling loudly, loud enough to where it burned into her eardrums and petrified her to her core.  
She slammed the hatch behind her and pressed a button to seal the outside world out. Fuck. She needs to get out. Now.  
She quickly rushed down the stairs and into the lab only to hear the hatch creak open as the gilded monster pried it open from its locked state. Mangling metal loudly.   
She needs to think FAST to get anything done. To hopefully keep the emperor at bay. She pulls out her phone and sends Vegeta 2 more texts.  
“Please….”  
“Vegeta. Babe im so fucking scared….” 

Message sent.

Tears dripped on her phones screen and all the messages sent at once. Its only a matter of time.  
Carlie doesnt have much of that left to spare.

Meanwhile in the Time Chamber~

5 months is the equivalent to what Vegeta and Goku have endured. The first bunch of messages Carlie sent were about 2 monthd before hand. He hadnt known. He never checked. He didnt think anything of it.   
Vegeta exits the shower room, fully dressed again and in base form. He was pried from his thoughts when he hears a ping.

Then another.

"Tsk.." he huffs.. 'Must be Carlie' though it is a day in the outside world. Vegeta had gone months without her. He hated how much he missed her. The comfort of mundane everyday conversations. 

He grabbed his phone.

Turned it on, and went ghost white. A cry for help. 

"KAKAROT." He shouted, leaving the room to run straight into Goku. 

"Vegeta?? Whats the problem??" "No time to ask get me to Carlie NOW" He demands grabbing Gokus shoulder, Gokus hand goes to his forehead and….

"KAKAROT now is not the time to joke around get me to-" Gokus face was blanched.

"I cant get a pulse of energy off her…"


	11. Tarnished Gold

Frieza’s slow. Patient. Methodical. With every step his little smile returns to his face as he sees the lab with which he made his first realization he felt something towards her. Its almost sentimental to him.   
From within the sterile lab the petrified scientist looked for anything. Anything at all to defend herself, then ran to the opposite door. The only one used to escape by the incinerator. So much for that. With the power out and backup generator fried the only thing working is this horrible white light blinking on and off in the lab…  
Shes fucked. SHes fucked and she knows it.. No goodbye to Vegeta or anything. Her tomb is her laboratory. A place of creation. “Dammit...DAMMIT!” she shouts and her eyes meet with the vials of liquid that could potentially save her life...   
The corrosive material. The same which she used to pierce his membrane.  
“Perfect…” She whispered out, only to be taken from thought fromthe door creaking open. 

“If theres anything that is perfect here, my dear Carlie it is you…” Hes more clear here, hes golden… this is his form he was talking about right. Its nightmarish and sleek.  
“I hate to make things so short but i must inform you my dear… this is your last time on earth… from here i have a fleet at my command waiting for OUR arrival. You will never return to this wretched dirtball again for as long as you shall live.” He promises crossing the room with both arms locked prim and proper at the base of his spine he now easily towers over her, whereas before he was exactly her height.  
Shes cornered. The position shes put herself in is foolish at best. Caught between Frieza and a concrete wall and a counter top with 50 vials of liquid.

“And if your moronic primate and his little friends find it necessary to hunt you down…” He raises his hand to her cheek and she flinches, his thumb grazes her bottom lip. Solid scarlet red eyes focused on her mouth and then her eyes as he leans closer. “Ill kill them one by one… and ill make sure that you watch. As my empress you will see that your former friends perish appropriately…” Carlie pipes up as Friezas now mere inches from her lips. 

“And i have no say in any of this… your just going to fucking take me..” She chokes out a cry, tears threatening to spill down her flush cheeks. “OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO!! Carlie Carlie CARLIE!!! You never had a choice… you accepted me like a true friend… instead of cowering in fear of me… and you assume I WOULDNT take the opportunity to snatch you up??? Your a prize to be won… and one i wont let go to waste for the likes of that brutish little runt of a monkey…” He comments, absolutely preening with success and excitement. 

Carlie reached behind her and grabbed the rack of vials and brought it over her head into the crown of Friezas head, smashing it and pouring the corrosive material all over the Emperor and onto his flesh. The human woman bared her nails and threw any and all caution to the wind.   
“What in the-you…” Frieza backed up adn looked at his shoulders and didnt notice the human girl lunging at him with nails digging into his neck and dragging down harshly. Cutting clean into his flesh leaving a deep scratch like a wild cat.  
“You made the worst decision, Carlie…” Frieza lulled grimacing. The scientist reared back and punched the emperor in the face square in the teeth. A tooth came out… he got some of the acid in his mouth too. Carlies minor victory was short lived. With blinding speed Frieza snatched the humans neck and gripped it. Forcing her to the ground. 

“Out of every smart thing you have done, Carlie. That was certainly the stupidest thing any human has ever done. So yes. A job well done is in order. You have infuriated the Emperor of the Universe to the point where i wlll not take pity upon you..” While choking under the golden tyrants grip she used all the strength she had inher not to pull his hand from her throat but to scratch and mangle his chest and any exposed area. With reckless and careless abandon. Shes mindlessly fighting back to achieve a hollow victory.  
A very hollow victory.   
“F-Fuck you! Fuck you and y-your damned offer to be a fucking empress! Im Vege-AAAAH!” SHe screams loudly when the worst pain entered her stomach. A fucking death beam straight into her stomach and out her back.   
“You are a filthy mouthed little whore. You were coppulating with the primate, do you truly think id want my reproductive organs anywhere near your own when that monkey has slavved about inside of you…” Friezas fingers tighten more around her neck, her eyes wide and blood shot. “Tut tut now… I wanted to actually see this serum your so proud of in action.. Dont go dying on me n-” She reaches her arms up and scratches hellishly at his neck gasping for air that will never reach her pretty lips. He lifts her head abit and moves her head… Like its some sick fantasy to see someone teetering on the edge of life and death so callously..   
Her eyes wept as she now kicked and scratched as the grinning tyrant… who bit his lip ensuring shes getting closer to death.. The blood she was laying on was her own but the blood that dripped on her from him was cold..  
Friezas just as cold blooded as the life fuel that runs through his veins… “You feel that? That is because of you you wretch.. I offered you my blood for your hoidy toidy experiments. I know you done amazing things with it.. You can SEE me as you take your last breaths..OH THATS RIGHT!! I almost forgot.” He smiles and takes a needle and shoves it into her neck as the vision slipped and she was just about to cusp into the otherworld. 

With that very press of her serum coursing through her veins she understood how potent and strong it truly was… She felt alive. Rejuvenated. Her heart pounding and face dark blue from him squeezing the air from her lungs. “See? It worked! And you got to see it yourself… You should be sooooooo proud…” 

Carlie closed her mouth and looked right up at Frieza with petrified eyes. Shaking and feeling the life slip slowly from her body. “I will remember that when i see Vegeta again… that i was the last thing you ever seen… not that he would give a damn…” He sunk down and pressed his lips firm against the cold girls lips, molding them to hers, for several seconds Frieza felt euphoric… eyes closed and reveling in his first and her final kiss.

Before he could pull away he crushed her throat beneath his grip and felt her go limp beneath him. His lips smack as he pulls away from the body of the woman he wanted to call his empress… Frieza stared at her.. At her corpse.. At her hand and then at the ring.  
Then up at the window to the viewing room.. HIs neck and chest was ruined.  
Scratched and mangled to high hell. Carlies last stand displayed on his neck. Permanently.

The emperor knelt down and took the ring from her corpse and pushed hair from her face, and exited capsule corp out the back and into the night. Emotions very unclear in Friezas head, he was silent. Brooding. Depressed.

Several minutes pass. Capsule Corp was silent.. A dome with a lone corpse inside waiting to be found.

Bulma had returned with Goku and Vegeta who opened up Capsule Corp from its power shut down. Lights thrown back on and the search was on. Vegeta tore up everything. Bulma said nothing and allowed him to search for her.   
“Do you think Frieza escaped with her??” Goku questioned following Vegeta to the door to Carlies lab. Vegeta remained silent, his heart pounding in his ears. He stopped dead in his tracks upon finding the mangled door to the lower lab. 

“No…” The prince burst down the stairs to the most grizzly scene he had ever bared witness too. Despite destroying entire planets and killing millions in his time while working for Frieza..   
No death had affected him so horribly then her own.  
Bulma started weeping, as Vegeta lifted her in his arms. Kneeling in a pool of her own blood. It felt like an eternity before he spoke..

“Kakarot.. Bulma.. Get the Dragon Balls.”


	12. Punish You

Not even a whole day is all it took, and goddamn was it a long day for Vegeta. Time was of the essence and gods knew how much longer they had until Frieza did anything to the Earth, and Vegeta be damned if another planet be killed under his watch by the likes of Frieza… The biggest waste of carbon life in the known universe. 

Vegeta had a vendetta, for the sake of his race, and his woman, his eyes not leaving his lovers face, his fiance, his mate.. Bulma coulda sworn he watched him shed a tear.  
All the Z fighters were in attendance to help scout for the Dragon Balls. Words were left unspoken between the group. They haven't experienced a death so immediate in their lives as of recently. The most recent being several years and several fights ago. 

Bulma came in and looked at the sullen princes back, he's cradling her like a baby.. Looking constantly at the woman that took his breath away. “Vegeta..? Vegeta, Goku is coming back now he has the last two. Everyones outside if you want to join us..” She muttered pushing the blonde locks from Carlies face. “He took her ring… He took it from her lifeless hand. Frieza is a monster.. And if he continues to breathe the same air of this universe ill make sure everyone he encounters, know hes a monster… the…” He turned to her and started walking back down the hallway, Bulma in tow and holding the 7 star ball in her hand.  
“You saw the camera footage did you…” Bulma asked, Vegeta remained silent.. He saw everything. To say he didnt feel pride in her to see her fight to her last breath would be a lie. Why did it have to be her.. Why didnt he stay with her… He blamed himself every step of the way. “She fought to her last breath… and she took her last breath into that god damned monsters mouth…” He growled adjusting his woman's corpse in his arms, she's shrouded in a blanket. Her head supported on his bicep so it wouldn't flop about seeing as though Frieza crushed it entirely flat.   
He didn't speak to anyone. The balcony was uncharacteristically quiet for the amount of people standing around. Bulma added the 5th dragon ball to the group and as she heard it clack, Goku instant transmissioned to Vegetas side, pat his shoulder and looked at Carlie, “I couldn't fly any longer, you needed these now.” The moment Goku returned with the final two he spoke up. 

Goku added Dragon Ball 6 and 7 to the pile and looked Vegeta in the eye in that same look Goku always gives.. But this time.. Much somber and understanding. “If it was ChiChi id be the same way…” The two Saiyans looked to the small dead human…   
“It's all you Vegeta. Floors all yours.” Goku pats his back and backed up a bit, his excitable demeanor literally pissed Vegeta off to no end, there's a reason Vegeta even considered Kakarot a friend and this was that one reason. It’s now or never. 

The balcony of Capsule Corp has now seen everything and summoning Shenron here was certainly not a first. A dead woman in the arms of the prince is a first for many. “Come forth mighty Shenron.” He asked watching the sky turn black and the Dragon snakes across the sky and looks down upon Vegeta. A glorious and frightening sight to behold.  
“You have 3 Wishes… What is your first wish?” It bellows, its voice booming, Godlike. “I wish for Carlie to be alive again.. And without wounds of what happened.” He asked plainly looking down at her face. “Your wish has been granted… she will return to the land of the living shortly…” Vegeta sighs in relief, that wave of ease falls upon the group as Bulma wipes sweat from her brow. “You have 2 more wishes.”

Vegeta completely was besides himself.. 2 more wishes. He gulped hard. He considered his words carefully, “If it wasn't for me she would be alive… I wish for her nothing but happiness, even if I'm not there.” He sounded defeated. Like he's considering leaving her.. He hated thinking about it but he wanted to give the wish a shot.   
The dragon blinked and spoke, “Her wish was granted many years ago. She wished for a prince, success and happiness, all in one wish.” Vegeta was dumbstruck, her one wish to him was all 3 at once.. And she got that. Even if she was dead. “Now. What are your two wishes?”

The prince grinned. “Dragon, I wish Frieza lives the rest of his days knowing what he did to her.. And i hope it hurts him like hell.. Every waking moment of his miserable life.” He snarls. Shenrons head lowers closer to Vegeta’s view and speaks. “Your wish has been granted for the rest of his days; he will live with the scars she has given him. What is your final wish?” The mighty eternal dragon asked Vegeta, the dark sky swirling as the dragon prepared himself to return back to the center of the earth.

Vegeta grinned widely, “Make that tyrant unable to destroy the Earth. I won't let him destroy this planet.” HE growls viciously Carlie's hand twitching slightly, Vegeta noticed this and looked down. “Your wishes have been granted, farewell.” The dragon announced and returned to his place in the center of the Earth releasing the sky of its complete darkness and returning the mid-afternoon sun's rays to bestow themself upon the sorrowful prince and the rest of the z fighters.  
Carlie squinted her eyes and grimaced only to open them and feel her neck and stomach, shocked, and her face once again filled with color. “Vegeta…! What..? WHere? I was just…-” She stammered holding onto Vegeta, Bulma ran over to her partner and kissed her forehead “No more questions alright? Your back and that's all that matters. Don't worry about your lab ill take care of that, Car.” She winked and made the blonde scientist smile and blush.  
Goku rubbed the back of his neck and pat Vegetas back. “Oh, yea I shoulda told you about her wish to have all that back there should I hehe!” Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed “Quit your babbling idiot.. It's not like she wouldn't have had all three of those wishes WITHOUT the Dragon Balls.. We were destined to meet, end of discussion.” The prince smiled and met foreheads with her feeling the warmth of her face against his made him feel alright again. 

Two spiteful wishes for the price of her coming back was worth it. Worth bringing his princess back. The Emperor on the other hand; was suffering on the outreaches of the solar system upon his ship, his once pristine white membrane tainted by deep scars in the form of golden long scratches raking in every which way. Making it look like he lost a long arduous fight with a barbed wired fence. He looked like hell and he was raising it substantially upon his ship screaming and cursing the woman who brought such a disgusting parting gift to him.  
The emperor fell to his knees and looked up at a wall that was completely monochromatic.   
His reflection was telling. The broken tooth, the long scratch on his chin down his sternum. The ones that caked his whole chest. Tainted in golden veins. He would be perfect if they werent there, but alas. Here we have the Emperor. Shedding his first tear. For a brilliant young Earthling he fell hopelessly inlove with, one who's betrothed to the one race he swore to exterminate but failed miserably. To the Warrior Prince nonetheless.  
This is a reminder of Frieza’s biggest failure… and that ring in his hand felt like molten hot metal, but he cant take himself to part with it at all, its too much for him.. Like he misses her with all of his being.

He in a frustrated fury looked over this ring to inspect why it burnt him so harshly.. Surely there has to be a logical reason. He read the inscription. “Strengths in our Blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I Actually posted this in its entirety on my Tumblr but I wanted it to grow legs and see that it brings a new look at Dragon Ball Fanfiction elsewhere! Enjoy and thank you!!


End file.
